When it all comes back
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Sequel-When Wizards Meet Shinobi. On thier way back from Howarts, Team 7 was attacked and lost all memory of thier time with Harry. But now, with Sasuke home, every one Anbu and kakashi missing, they go back, to remember. SasuSaku NaruHina NarutoHP HAITUS
1. Purple mist

**A/N: Who would have thought that I'd have an idea for a Sequel? I sure didn't. But here I am. With an idea. This isn't a for sure thing yet. I just wanted to post a prologue so you can decide if I should do this or "The love that will Sacrifice". YOU DECIDE! But I think you'll like this.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi walked down a dirt path near the border of the Fire Country. They had left Hogwarts a few days ago, and were happy to be back on familiar land. Sasuke walked with his arm around Sakura's waist and she gladly leaned into him. Naruto had his hands behind his head and Kakashi had his face in his perverted orange book. All seemed pretty peaceful, until three, dark, cloaked figures appeared in front of them. All four Shinobi took out their kunai and slid into defensive stances.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked

The enemy remained silent.

In the blink of an eye, they attacked the genin, who easily parried their pitiful attacks.

"Do you seriously think you have what it takes to take us down?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

"….yes."

Suddenly, a gas came out from where the enemy hit their kunai. It covered the genin completely with a dull purple mist. Before Kakashi could do something, the dark cloaks attacked him all at once. He threw one into the forest, broke another's ribs into his lungs, and stabbed the last with his kunai.

Kakashi used a small wind jutsu to blow the mist away, so he could get to his students. But by the time he got to them, they were on the ground, unconscious. They were lying in a circle, heads facing in. Their hands were linked together in the middle. From what Kakashi could tell, the mist didn't take long to work and in those few seconds, they used the formation Kakashi head taught them for when they couldn't see each other. Kakashi sighed and summon two large dogs to carry Sasuke and Naruto on their backs, while he carried Sakura.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Regretting not being able to protect his students, He leaped off into the trees, with his dogs.

**XXXXXXX**

Kakashi sat in a chair outside three doors and a long hallway. Behind each door was one of his student's rooms. He played with his thumbs while he waited for Tsunade to come out and tell him what the mist was. He finally heard a door open and foot steps as she came out. Tsunade sighed and wiped her forehead.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, glancing up at her as she leaned against the wall.

"They've been poisoned." She said bluntly.

"What?!"

"It hasn't harmed them physically, but it's still bad. Sasuke has inhaled most, so he'll be the worst off, probably forgetting not only what and when, but why he did certain things-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'forget'?" Kakashi asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

Tsunade took in a deep breathe and exhaled. "When they wake up, they'll have no memory of these past months. No memory of Hogwarts."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura**

It's been four years since my heart was broken by the one person who I wanted to have accepted it.

And one month since he came back.

And I still can't get over him... or forgive him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto**

I did it! I finally brought him back!

I just wish things could be the same again.

**XXXXXXX**

**Sasuke**

I've finally killed My brother, and that snake.

And I'd never admit it, but….

It's good to be back.

**XXXXXXX**

Anbu Team 7 stood attentively in Tsuande's office, waiting for their orders. Naruto wore a (guess) Fox Mask, Sasuke-teme wore a Wolf mask and Sakura wore a mask, not of an animal, but an Angel. Don't ask her why, she was just handed the mask. Sasuke had just finished his punishment and was now allowed to carry out missions.

"You can take off your masks." Tsunade commanded

The Gen- I mean Anbu, took off their masks.

"Team 7, You have been assigned to guard Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Tsunade said

"Oh come on, Tsunade-baa-san, There's no suck thing as 'Witch Craft and Wizardry'" Naruto stated, shaking his fingers to imitate a witch.

"For once, I have to agree with Naruto." Sakura said

"Hn."

"No, no, it's very real. And it's your job to protect the school in London." The Hokage said, handing each of them a folder, containing the info they may need for the mission.

Sakura suddenly put her hand to her for-head.

"You okay, Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"Uh, yeah. Just a weird sense of Déjà-vu. Jà ne." Sakura said as they three of them walked out of the office.

Tsunade sighed sadly. "You have no idea Sakura… You have no idea."

**Soooo, what do ya think? Do you want me to continue with this, or write a "The love that will Sacrifice" Sequel? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

_**Riley: **_**Chaa! We'd better get some answers! I wanna get started!**


	2. Hogwarts Guides

**A/N: I hope that all you fans of "When Wizards meet Shinobi" Enjoy this! IT SHALL BLOW YOUR SOCKS OFF!**

**Disclaimer: This will count for the entire story, since I'm too lazy to write it again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! What a drag, I'd rather watch clouds XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked toward the front gate where she was suppose to meet with the boys before they left. She was proud to say that she had come along way since she was 12. Now 16, part of the ANBU, and pretty much at the level of the Hokage in medical ninjutsu and strength, she was probably in the bingo book. She still loved to reminisce her past, trying to relive the feeling of being part of the 'old' Team 7. But there was always that one part of her that felt like some part of those days were missing. But whenever it came to mind, she simply shook it off.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her from the gate. Sasuke leaned against the wall, a few meters away from the loud mouthed idiot. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Well, at least one thing hasn't changed.

"Hey Naruto. Sasuke-kun. Are we ready to go?" she asked

"Tsunade said she wanted to tell us something before we left. Said she just broke through with something last night and wanted to give what ever it was to us. It sounded important." Sasuke said, eyes still closed.

"Speaking of Granny, here she comes." Naruto pointed down the road, behind Sakura. Tsuande was running toward them with Shizune and Ton Ton in tow.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted as she bowed.

"Ohayo." Tsunade greeted back. She looked over the young ANBU. Four years later and now they were some of the best ninja in the world. She had realized along time ago… "I've waited too long to tell you this." She whispered her thoughts

"Whatcha talkin' about Tsunade-baa-san?" Naruto asked

"You'd better start from the beginning.' Shizune said to her master, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." She turned back to her subordinates. "You may not believe me at first and- Ugh, for Kami's sake, Uchiha get over here. This concerns you too." Tsunade said

At this, Sasuke was immediately interested and walked over to join the group.

"Okay. Here it goes. About four and a half years ago, the three of you and Kakashi… went on this same mission to Hogwarts." Tsuande informed them

"No we didn't. At least, I don't remember." Naruto said.

"I'm getting to that, baka. Anyway, this mission lasted for 6 months and in that time you all grew closer together." She turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Especially you two."

"Us?" They said at the same time.

"Yes, but on the way home, you were attacked. The enemy had set off a poison mist that made you forget anything that happened those past months." Tsunade said "Sasuke, you inhaled the most, and not only did you forget your time at Hogwarts, you forget why your bonds held you together. We believe that this, combined with the seal clouding your judgment, is what caused you to leave."

Sasuke looked as if he was in pain. When Naruto had dragged his arse back to Konoha, they removed the curse and his mind felt as if it had been freed of a thousand weights. He strongly regretted a lot of the decisions he made now.

"Seeing as how you need to get going, I'm not going to explain everything." She threw them each a tiny bottle of purple liquid. "Drink this. It's a serum that will help you remember. But I'm missing some key ingredients, so you won't remember everything. Now go." She dismissed them and they disappeared into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat on a log by the fire, thinking about what Tsunade said.

_In that time you all grew closer together. Especially you two…_

What was that suppose to mean? His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura and Naruto stood up from their places on the ground, eating.

"Well, do you think we should try it?" Sakura asked

"I don't know why not. It's not like it's a trick or something. Tsunade-baa-san would never poison us. And maybe she's right. Maybe we did forget something." Naruto stated.

Sasuke stood up and popped the cap of his bottle. "Here goes nothing." Naruto and Sakura did the same. They all drank it at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood by the train in platform 9 3/4, waiting for the people Dumbledore had asked them to help get around.

"Who do you think they are?" Ron asked

"I don't know, Dumbledore just said that we were the only ones for the job." Harry stated.

Hermione stood on her tip toes to see if she could find them. She scanned the tops of various Wizards head, searching for anyone who looked lost. She held her sign that said "Hogwarts guides" in the air as high as she could.

"Could you be any more impatient?" Harry asked

"I just want to get on the train already." Hermione laughed.

_Meanwhile……_

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked through the train station, receiving a few odd looks from the people around him. It wasn't exactly normal to see three people walking around with elaborate Japanese masks and in strange uniform.

"Sakura-chaaaannnn, when are we gonna find Harry?" Naruto whined.

"We'll find him when we find platform 9 3/4." Sakura answered.

"Does that even exist?" Naruto asked, now walking backwards.

"Dobe, watch o-" Naruto stripped backwards. He was about to fall back on the brick pillar that held the signs for platforms 9and 10, but he didn't make impact. He just fell right on THROUGH the wall. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance, shrugged and walked through.

As soon as they walked through, they new they had arrived. The memory of the station just barely lingered in their minds, thanks to that antidote. Now, when ever they were reminded of something, the memory would be called back, helping them recall other things as well. The morning after they drank the serum, they went through the mission file and were reminded of Harry, Ron and Hermione. And once they got to Hogwarts, they would probably be reminded of a lot of other things. But, until Tsunade or SOMEONE found the complete antidote, they wouldn't fully remember anything.

They searched the crowd for anyone resembling the wizards' profiles. Soon enough, Sakura found a group that set off a spark in her head. Also, the girl in the group was holding the sign they were looking for. She leaned over to Sasuke and Naruto. "Do you think that's him?"

They looked to the direction she was pointing at. Surely enough, a spark went off in the back of their minds too. Sasuke nodded and they walked in their direction.

Hermione was still scanning the crowd holding her sign, when she saw three people in masks, one girl and two boys by the looks of it, approach them. Harry and Ron noticed them too.

"Hogwarts Guides?" Sakura asked, in a sweet yet confident tone.

"Yep. Come on, the train will be leaving soon. We'd better get on before al the seats are taken." Harry said, pulling his luggage toward the locomotive.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They were soon seated in their own both on the train. Again, Sasuke, Sakura sand Naruto were on one side, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the other.

Harry decided to try and start a conversation. "So, what year-"

"Seven. Same as you." Sasuke stated in monotone.

"Really? How old-"

"Sixteen." Sakura interrupted.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Uh… if you don't mind me asking. What's with the masks?" Hermione asked.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and then nodded. The wizards found it odd how they all were always on the same page, even most thoughts. The strangers reached up and took of their masks.

The pink hair, emerald eyes and angelic smile.

The onyx eyes, jet black spiked hair and monotone attitude.

The spiky, wild, blonde hair, cerulean eyes and foxish grin, not to mention the whisker markings.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Naruto! You're back!" Harry exclaimed

"Uh, I guess so." Naruto half smiled

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean 'I guess so'?"

Sakura sighed. "We were told that we've been here to protect you guys before, but they said that on our way back, we were attacked and lost all memory of this." Sakura explained.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed

"But now that we're back, we'll start to remember stuff! Don't worry 'bout it!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, that's good to hear. We'll help you out as much as we can." Harry promised.

Just then, Hermione remembered. Her heart sank when she realized it. She leaned over to Harry to whisper something in his ear.

"Does that mean Sakura and Sasuke don't remember being together?" she asked

Harry shook his head.

Sasuke and Sakura only picked up a bit of that. All they heard was "Sasuke, Sakura Remember together." Of course, they had no idea what this meant. Naruto didn't hear a thing because he wasn't really paying attention. Nether was Ron.

"So where is Kakashi? Did he come?" Ron asked.

The Shinobi's expression fell. "Kakashi-sensei went missing when Sasuke-teme came back." Naruto stated.

**-wipes forehead- I think that'll do for now. But where is Kakashi-sensei?!? REVIEW!**


	3. trust

**A/N: Ugh, I just got back from Karate –dies-**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What!? He's missing?!? Where'd he go!?" Harry asked frantically.

"If we knew that, he wouldn't be missing." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura nudged him. "Sasuke, they're just concerned. Try not to be so cold, would you?"

"Hn. I'm going out to patrol the top of the train." Sasuke said, slipping out the window and disappearing.

Sakura sighed and Naruto closed his eyes, while letting out a huff.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Teme is a bit touchy on the subject of Kakashi-sensei. He thinks that sensei left after he came back because he was disappointed that he had turned out this way. A bit cold."

"Sasuke left? To go where?" Harry asked.

"He betrayed Konoha to go train with that snake bastard Orochimaru." Sakura spat.

Little did the Sakura know that outside, on top of the roof, Sasuke heard the whole thing. He put his hands though his hair and gripped tight when he heard them talking about it. And for some reason unknown to him, those words, coming from Sakura, hurt the most.

Sasuke let out a sharp growl as he snapped his head back up. Bad train of thought to be on at the moment. Right now, he had to focus on the mission, and trying to win their trust back. He walked on top of the train with ease, the wind blowing cool clean air on his face.

Suddenly at the corner of his eye, Sasuke thought he saw movement. He snapped his head to the left, but he saw nothing. Of course, he couldn't see anything, seeing as how it was pitch black outside and oh, I don't know, he was on top of a speeding TRAIN. He shrugged it off and kept looking forward. And that's when he saw it in the distance.

Sasuke ran back on top of their booth and poked his head in through the window. "Guys, you have to come see this." He said with a tiny smirk.

Sakura and Naruto quickly leaped through the window and on to the top of the train. They looked around, expecting an enemy to fight off.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Look." Sasuke pointed over the horizon.

Sakura and Naruto squinted, trying to see what Sasuke was pointing at. Soon enough, over the top of the train, they saw an enormous group of towers, all assembled together in a marvelous castle across the lake. The lights from various windows gave off a homey, yet mysterious glow. A glow that they, now remembered very well.

"Hogwarts!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the castle.

Sakura waked him upside the head. "Baka! Don't be so loud! We don't want to attract too much attention!" She scolded.

"Come on, we'd better get back inside." Sasuke said, walking back towards their booth.

Sakura gracefully slid back in through the window first and went back to her seat. Next, Sasuke slid in, but before he could sit, Naruto became impatient and jumped in, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Naruto, You idiot!" Sakura scolded.

Sasuke and Naruto sat up on the floor rubbing their heads. The image of slowing sitting up while on the ground, in a train booth, with a bit of a head ache, made something click in the back of the boy's minds.

"Déjà vu." Naruto muttered.

"No dobe, this really happened before." Sasuke said

"But, the screams and those cloaked things-"

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered also. "The train was attacked." She stated.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, jumped to his feet. He looked down at Sasuke, who was also starting to stand up. "Bet your glad I push you now." He grinned.

"Don't push it dobe."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Wizards and Anbu soon boarded off the train, along with the other students, pulling their luggage along with them. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had put their masks back on before they went out. They followed the crowd until they came to the boats, where of course, none other than Hagrid was waiting for them.

"Hagrid!" the wizards called, running through the crowd to get to them. Of course, the shinobi followed.

"Hey guys! Well geez, 18 years old already. This is your last year! I can't believe it! Seems like only yesterday that you three were the misfits around here." Hagrid laughed.

"We still are Hagrid." Harry reminded.

Hagrid patted Harry on the back and then looked over to the masked 'strangers'.

"Oi! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Welcome back! Sorry I didn't get to talk to ya much last time you were here- oh! And Prof. McGonagall told me ta tell you that you can take off ur masks once you get to the great hall." He blabbered.

"Hai." They said. Naruto added a salute before they stepped onto the boats.

Guided only by the small lantern, they made away across the pitch black lake, towards the, now, familiar castle. It was a perfect painting of what they could remember. The dark sky above it made it seem even more majestic as it loomed over them. Not a thing has changed.

Soon enough, they were walking up the steps toward the grand hall. Everything about coming back had made things click in the back of their minds. But there was still so much they hadn't, or maybe even wouldn't ever, remember. But anyway, like always, they waited for someone to let them into the banquet.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto chatted with a few people that were asking things like:

"What's with your uniforms?"

"Why do you where those masks?"

"Are you like those ninja who came a few years ago?"

They may not have remembered the people, but they did remember being asked annoying questions. The Shinobi never even answered them. They just stood and waited to be let in. Interrogation training really comes in handy when trying to ignore people

And here came another thing to remember.

Draco Malfoy, although he was a bit taller and VERY slightly more adult looking, was something more easily remembered. He pushed his way toward them.

"Ah, your back. You know I've missed, the emo and the demon and oh, especially you sweetie." He said, glancing at Sakura up and down.

Naruto stood so frozen, his face so pale, that people could have mistaken him for a petrified house ghost. The Demon?

"Oh yeah, I remember you. The bastard that we gave such a scare too, we thought he was going to wreck his pants. Although I can't remember why." She stated with a glare, muttering the last sentence.

"Of course you remember me beautiful." He said, reaching up to brush his fingers against her arm. Sakura caught it like a viper snapping at its prey. She gave him a fake smile.

"You know, I really hate it when people do that." She said, so sweet it was scary.

"Oh come on, hot stuff, you can't deny me your beautiful face." Malfoy said with a sinister smirk. He reached up, so fast that Sakura could have sworn he used some kind of magic, and ripped off her mask. Her head whipped to the left from the momentum. Yep, He definitely used magic. Even if Sakura wasn't on guard, there's no way he would have been able to do that. And all so he could hit on her. What a jerk!

Sakura was just about to crush Malfoy's wrist in her hand when Sasuke, all in the blink of an eye, grabbed the wrist Sakura had and pulled Malfoy's head to his ear. "Back. Off." He whispered menacingly.

"What? You don't like me hitting on your woman? Protecting your girlfriend?" Malfoy taunted.

Sasuke felt like something should be brought back, some memory, but nothing came. So he did this instead.

Sasuke broke Malfoy's wrist.

He screamed out in pain, but no one was around to here it. Everything around them was pure black.

"Welcome to hell." The mask covered Sasuke's face, making the words seem more eerie, since he couldn't see his mouth move to say it.

Suddenly, Malfoy's body slowly started to melt down to the floor. All he saw was Sasuke looking down at him, before the room was brought back, along with the people.

Sasuke merely looked at him, like nothing had ever happened.

"What that hell was that!?!?"

"An illusion, you idiot. Now I suggest you take my advice. Back off." He spat

Malfoy scrambled to his feet. "This isn't over!" He shouted.

"Hm, I remember him saying something like that." Sakura taunted.

Malfoy turned around sharply, as if trying to make dramatic entry, and disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke took off his mask and smirked.

"Thanks Sasuke. But just so you know, I could have handled that." Sakura added

"I know. Just consider it… a trust exercise."

Sakura smiled, and then looked over to the uncharacteristically quiet Naruto. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Oi Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto shook his head. "Huh, What?"

"You okay?" she asked.

Naruto looked around him and then lowered his head a bit. "He knows." He whispered.

"I know, we'll figure it out later." She whispered back.

A cat in front of the crowd transformed into Prof. McGonagall. She nodded to the students, turned around, and opened the doors……

**-Wipes forehead- I hope you're satisfied for now! Malfoy's such a… a… word I can't say… or type for the matter.**

**Ja Ne! –leaves readers with cliffie-**


	4. Strange boy

**A/N: **** A/N: The Christmas Carnival at school a few days ago and every year the grade eights run it. I was doing Kareoke with my friends, so I had all the songs on my MP3. I can put pictures on it and then put those pictures as my background. So, of course, my background was a really cute SasuSaku pic. Then this kid looks over my shoulder (which I really hate), and points at it and shouts "Is that Naruto?!? That's so stupid!!! How old are you, like 13?! That show is for babies!" What a DICKWAD!**

**GRRRR!**

**Riley: -punches kid in face- SCREW YOU!**

**Lauren: -traps Riley in magical rainbow…… then punches kid again-**

**Oh, and I know Dumbledore is suppose to be -* SPOILER START*- dead -*SPOILER END*-, but this isn't following the 6th or 7th book, seeing as how there were no ninjas in those books. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was just as they remembered. Four rows of tables for each house, banners with the house colours, the long table at the front for the professors. Even the enchanted ceiling, resembling a clear night sky. And of course, no one could forget the flouting candles. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto quickly followed the wizards to their usual place at the Hogwarts table. But as soon as Sasuke and Sakura sat down, next to each other for a reason unknown to them, something seemed oddly familiar. Not like the reminders they have been getting, but more like a strange feeling.

Bringing attention back to the rest of the Great hall, Dumbledore stood up and lightly tapped his glass with his fork, but the dinging sound spread throughout the entire hall.

"Welcome students new and old, to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you'll find it a wonderful new year as we prepare ourselves for the magical world. I'd also like to welcome back Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who will be assisting in protecting the school this year!" Dumbledore announced.

The Anbu stood up from the crowd. Sasuke and Sakura bowed toward Dumbledore in respect, and Naruto took of his mask and grinned. But when he looked over at his team-mates he followed them and bowed quickly.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

The tables here immediately filled with a wide variety of foods, and much to Naruto's happiness, he found some of his precious ramen.

It seemed that a lot of the Gryffindors around them remembered them very well even though the Anbu may not remember them. Fred and George seemed very eager to make them remember. And so, they... well....

Fred pinched George.

"Ow!" George complained. "How come I had to get pinched?" he asked his brother

"Because Naruto pinched you last time. They'd remember better."

"Like it matters! We're twins! They would've remembered the scene either way!"

"You're just mad because I was quicker than you!"

"Oh yeah!? See if you're quicker than this!"

Fred and George then tackled each other to the ground.

A few seconds later, seconds filled with an awkward pause, Naruto slammed his fist into his open hand. "Now I remember!"

Sakura laughed lightly, before something caught her eye. She turned her head around to see a boy, about 18, with black shaggy hair and the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. His glance met hers for a second, and then he went back to poking his food. No one seemed to be talking to him. He glanced up at her again, except this time, his eyes changed to a menacing yellow, with slits instead on pupils and black dots circling around it.

A sudden searing pain shot through her right bicep. She winced and clutched it tightly. She willed her eyes to open from cringing, and looked back at the boy. His once meaningless glare turned into a death glare, his eyes still strangely coloured. Sakura clutched her arm tighter as the pain grew. She whirled around so she didn't meet the boy's eyes.

But that didn't stop the pain. She howled in pain, and this time, the people around her all but heard it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently. "Sa-Sakura-chan! What is it?"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, with hint of concern in his voice.

"Ah, yeah. I can handle it." She said through gritted teeth, as if she was trying to prove herself not weak. Sakura focused her healing chakra to her left hand that clutched her bicep, trying to kill of the pain. But it was no use. She screamed as the pain still grew.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!!" She screamed

Sasuke immediately grabbed her elbow and used his other hand to reach out and gently hit her pressure point. Her head jerked back, and she caught a glimpse of someone hitting the boy's neck before Sakura's vision and strength slowly started to leave her. Her left side collapsed and she almost fell under the table, before Naruto caught her arm. As her consciousness started to sweep out, she saw a small marking on the bottom of the table. It was a heart and inside the heart it said.

Sasuke + Sakura.

And it all became black.

**WHOA SH- O.o Do you remember what was on her right bicep? Ohhh! I'm testing you! And to top that off, I'm leaving you with a CLIFFY!**

**-dives into reader proof safe room-**


	5. Mortel Lovord

**A/N: I'm sorry that these last chapters have been a bit short, but again, I'm on notepad XP. DO NOT LEIK. Anywayz, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The voices were muffled and the picture was dark and blurry, but she could tell they were there, above her.

"Damn it Teme! Why isn't she waking up?!?! You must've hit her too hard! Now she's gonna be out cold for days!"

"Dobe, I didn't hit the pressure point that hard, only enough to make her unconcious. She'll wake up when she wakes up, now quit being to loud."

Sakura's vision soon came back to her and she could now see her boys standing on either side of her bed. Wait, Bed? "Sasuke? Naruto?" she asked quietly

Naruto's head whippded toward her. He imediatly lunged at her, enveloping her in a huge hug. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He exclaimed

"Ugh, Naruto! Get off! Ouch! My arm!" She shouted, clutching her bandaged arm lightly. When Naruto let her go, she looked around to notice that she was in the hospital wing. "What happened?" she asked

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look "We don't know yet." Sasuke said

"But after teme knocked you out, your arm started to bleed, ALOT. So we rush you over here." Naruto explained

"What about that boy!?" she asked

"Like we said, no has told us anything." Sasuke said.

Just as he finished that sentence, Dumbledore burst through the large oak door and walked briskly to the Anbu. "Let me see the scar." He said.

Sakura gave him a puzzled look, but obeyed, and removed the bandadge. Dumble door examined it carefully before straitening himself and sighing. "It's true."

"What's going on?! What happened to Sakura-chan?!?!" Naruto asked rapid fire.

"I asked you three to come protect thr school when I heard of a gathering of Strange black cloaked men. I had my suspisions that it was He-who-must-not-be-named's followers, planing revenge. And this proves it." He said.

"So let me get this strait. A group of gangsters are planning revenge because thier leader, He-who-is-gay was killed? What does that have to do with Sakura-chan?!?" Naruto asked

Dumbledore stiffled a laugh at Naruto's interpretation, then went serious again.

"And who was that boy?" Sakura asked

"What boy?" Dumbledore asked

"He was sitting a the table behind us. He had black shaggy hair and these deep blue eyes. But then... they changed to gold with slits and black dots! Ahh!" She hissed, grabbing her arm again.

"He his name is Mortel Lovord. He transfered here just last year. He's a strange young man, always keeps to himself, but he's very smart. How ever, I've never heard of those eyes." Dumbledpre trailed off.

"I have." Sasuke said coldly

"Orochimaru? What would he have to do with anything? The bastard is dead. You killed him yourself." Naruto asked

"You don't think I know that, dobe? But still... something doesn't feel right." He said, reaching up to touch the side of his neck where the curse seal use to be.

"But what does this have to do with Sakura-chan?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted "Snake dude is dead... or at least we're pretty sure, but why does Sakura-chan have the same scar as Harry?!"

Dumbledore took this as the opprotinuty, as sasuke and naruto were fighting, and walked over to whisper something in Sakura's ear. Her eyes widened. Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting when they heard her whisper "Itonami....."

Sasuke looked at her, confused. "Life? What the......" The memory of Sakura telling them about her kekegenkai flashed through his mind, and so did the slight and unfamiliar feeling of closness.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S KEKEGENKAI!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"Idiot, we're in a hospital wing. Keep it down."

"That's right, I told you guys about it because.... I must have gotten the scar... from that fight."

"Oh yeah... I remember..... helping Sakura tie the bandage around her arm?" Sasuke half stated

Naruto snickered. "Heh, I just remeber kicking some a-"

Sakura punched him "Baka!"

"Hn. Well, get better. I'll be out patroling the grounds." Sasuke said as he walked out of the wing.

"I gotta go to Sakura-chan. See ya!" Naruto waved, following Sasuke. Dumbledore walked out after them.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, but as soon as she was alone. She brushed some hair out her face and then lay back down on the bed. She closed her eyes as she reached up to apply healing chakra to her stange wound. She still had so many questions. How did Lady Tsunade get rid of the scar? Why did it come back? Why didn't she tell them about the mission? What was going on with Voldemort? And most of all...

What was with the heart under the table?

**-Sets up sad bag fortress- DON'T KILL ME! It's too much fun to leave you with cliffies.**


	6. Peace

**A/N: Here we go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the main halls of Hogwarts, near the cortyard. It was his turn for a one hour patrol that they did every morning and afternoon. It rainned last night and dew to the increasingly cold october air, there was a nice layer of frost across the grounds. He stretched and yawned, then looked to the side to see the baby blues , yellows and pinks of the sunrise. He smiled, it sure was peaceful, seeing as how it was the weekend and none of the students were up getting ready for the day yet. Surely nothing bad could happen on a day like this. Of course, that's what he thought until he heard deep, sickening chuckles from around the corners.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes, concentrating on hearing every word, every whisper, every fabic whipping in the wind. Even the slitest movement of the hand was audible to the young Anbu. By the sound of it there were.... four, all male about 16 years old. But they were laughing to much, he couldn't pick up on the conversation. So, too curious for his own good, he decided to find out what was so funny. And how do you get information out of a teenage boy?

"Orioke no jutsu." he whispered. He tranformed into his usual female form, except 'she' was wearing a hufflepuff uniform in a short skirt, knee high socks and a very form fitting shirt. Flicking her long ponytailed hair of her shoulder 'Naruko' walked seductavly toward the laughing boys. She prettended to drop her books just as she rounded the corner.

"Opps!" she squeeked as she leaned over to pick them up. Oh that certainly got thier attantion. All of them ran over, tripping over each other to help the poor hottie .

The boy that seemed to be thier 'leader' snapped the books out of the other three's hands, turned to the girl and handed the to her. "Here you go M'lady." he said.

"Oh thank you, I'm such a cluts." She giggled.

"A beauty such as yourself should never think down upon herself." He said. The boy talking to Naruko had brown hair, slicked and styled into a perfect mafloy clonnie. The other three seemed to be tripplets, all with shaggy dirty blonde hair and frekles.

"Heehee. So what were you fellas laughing at before I rudely interupted." She asked cutely.

"Oh man, it's hilarious..." the mini-malfoy look alike started.

In his mind, Naruto was having a laughing fit. He always had so much fun seeing how men could be so easily fooled by a beautiful girl.

"We were just talking about those shinobi. Specificaly the blonde one. My boy Malfoy told everyone in the school his secret a few years ago when they first came here. The guy is a real DEMON that DESTROYED it's entire village they day he was born. When he saw the posters, he ran to his tower and wasn't seen for a day."

"Serves him right, what kind of sick monster would slaughter his own people." Said one of the triplets.

"The kind without a soul. Which is why I plan to succeed my mentor and announce this to all the people who don't know, over the speaker at the next quiditch game. We've even got a banner." The leader's grin was enough to make someone want to gouge thier eyes out.

"Narutooo! Naruto where are you!" A female voice called from around another corner. Soon enough, Sakura and Sasuke came around. They immediatly could tell that it was 'Naruko', but what they didn't recognize was the look of sheer pain, fear and more pain that was displayed across his/her face. They only realized what had happened when they heard the boy in front of him continue to talk. Naruto didn't seemed to notice them, or anyone as he continued to speak.

"I'm only trying to deliver jutsice where it needs to be served. It's a nobel act I'd say. That demon will get what's coming to him and more. I don't even know why his village doesn't just do away with him already. I wouldn't dare say he didn't deserve to live, but I'd be as close to truth as truth gets."

And that's all it took for Naruto to lose it. He sluggled one on the boy's cheek and ran off in the opposite dirrection. Sasuke and Sakura ran after him, Sakura throwning some bruise cream at the boy's head as they past them. Hey, she still had to take care of the school, but she probably gave him another bruise with that throw. At least they won't get in hot water for failing to protect the students.

They followed the, now male, Naruto into the great hall, it seamed that he was trying to cut through so he could get to the Gryffindor tower faster. He ran down the aisle between the tables. Sasuke kicked his speed up a notch and tackled his team-mate to the ground and held him in place.

"Damn it let go!" Naruto yelled, trying to free himself.

"Not until you calm down DAMNIT!" Sasuke ordered

After some more failed struggling, Naruto soon found himself able to calm down.

Sakura knelt down by his head.

"Those bastards, I'll... I'll..." Naruto stuttered

"You'll what Naruto. We have been ordered to protect this school, you can't hurt anyone. And You can't meddle like that! It always comes back to nipp you in the butt." She said to him in a motherly voice.

"I just can't beleive that there are still people like that. I've been doing pretty well being accepted back home. But here is a completely different story.... they're brits. Once they have thier minds set, they go for it." He snickered

That got a chuckle out of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura smiled, and leaned to give Naruto a kiss on the forehead. Now don't get me wrong, it was more of a family kiss. But still, that litle bean of insanity had been planted in Sasuke's head.

"Come on hot shot, We've still got work to do." Sakura said as she got up. Sasuke let go of Naruto who quickly slid out from under him and jumped up. Sasuke took his time getting up, but as he did, a kunai fell out of his pouch and slid under the table next to him. He reached over to grab it, but no before something caught his eye. It was a heart carved under the table with the names "Sasuke + Sakura" in the middle. He starred wide eyed at it for a second before regaining his composure and standing up again.

"Hey Sasuke, you look like you've seen a ghost! You comin?" Naruto asked

"Uh... yeah.." He answered in a daze as he walked toward them. Sakura remained silent as she quickly glance back at the table before they started to head back to the tower. She knew perfectly well what Sasuke had seen. But it was impossible....right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them sat in the Gryffindor common room with thier Wizard friends. Naruto was taling about how he remembered what happened after the Quiditch game all those years ago, and the party the day after. Talking about this gave Sasuke and Sakura a memeory flash or two as well.

Sakura stood from the comfy red chair and looked out the window. They had spent hours just hanging out in the common room and now it was near night fall.

"Well, it's time to make my rounds. See ya an hour." Sakura said as she jumped out the window.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the window for a few more seconds before he hestantly got up.

"Huh? Where are ya goin teme?" Naruto asked, looking up from his place on the floor, staring at the fire.

"I'll be back in a bit." Was all he said before jumping out the window as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked along the edge of the small lake on the outskirts of the school grounds, just enjoying the peace and silence. The moon illuminated her face and cascaded light off the school walls, not that far away. She stopped and ran a hand through her rosset hair.

Sasuke came into her view from the forest a few seconds later. Her eyes widened for a seconds, but then turned back to normal, with just a hint of anger towards him.

"You following me Uchiha?" She asked

Sasuke sighed. "I know you know about it."

"About what?"

"The carving under the table." He answered

"Look Sasuke, I don't want to deal with this right now." She said sternly

Sasuke immediatly appeared in front of her, so close, she could feel his breath on her face, he could feel hers on his neck and chest. She took a step back and turned around. "And why not?" He asked

Sakura spun around quickly, tears falling off her face as she whipped around. "BECAUSE YOU HURT ME!" She screamed

Sasuke found he couldn't move, not that he wanted to. "Let it out." He said cooly.

"You hurt me bad Sasuke Uchiha. I proclaimed my love for you and left me out cold on a bench! You tried to kill Naruto, betrayed the village and were ready to give your body to that SNAKE! It's been a while since all that has been done and over with, but I will never be able to forget it. And remebering all that, it's hard to beleive that... that-"

"We could have been in love." He answered for her.

"I don't know what that heart meant. I feel like there was something between us, but no matter how hard i try.. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO REMEMBER, NOTHING COMES!"

"You don't think it frustrates me too?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"I know it does, but its been a day for you. A freakin month for me!!" she shouted

"And I have to deal with the fact that I did all those thing to you and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke snapped

Sakura smiled sadnly. "And I know that must be a huge burden on your shoulders, but I have burdens of my own. Knowing how it's so hard to forgive you, hurts me AND you. Naruto was able to right away, why can't I? But do you know what hurts the most? She asked, taking a step closer to him.

"What?" He asked, also taking another small step.

"What you said all those years ago. Your weak, You're annoying. It's been my LIFE this whole time to work hard and prove you wrong. That's why I always try so hard. All I want is for you recognize me Sasuke! To prove to you I'm strong! Naruto had that chance, but you've never even really seen me fight!" she cried

"And I don't want to spend another day, stuck in the shadow of my mistakes." Sasuke whispered

"Mhm, poetic Sasuke, but... ugh. I can't DEAL right now."

Sasuke took in a deep breathe then exhaled. "Okay." He said, leaving the area. As soon as he was out of sight, Sakura let go and collapsed onto her knees. She just sat there for a while, looking at the sparkling water. At least one thing was still at peace.

**AWWWWWW, what a touching yet firey SasuSaku scene. And that stuff with Naruto was so cute! Looks like we've got another Malfoy in the making..... better just off him now -puls out knife-**

**-takes cover from reviewers- please don't kill me.**

**..... lol "What's left of me" by Nick Lachey was the quote. But it wasn't from the song in the story. Sasuke just made it up.... but not in real life.... make sense?**


	7. First attempt

**A/N: Ugh, I am totally dead from karate today. THREE HOURS OF TORTURE! My sensei was feeling evil today. But the good news is, and it might not be so good for you, my katana (sword) came in! BE AFRAID FLAMERS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late on a december firday night as Sakura, Hermione and Ginny looked through an old photo album of Hermione, Ron and Harry's first fear. They laughed when they say how young and different they looked. The three girls were all in thier PJ's. Hermione wore a long sleeve flanel shirt and comfy shorts, Ginny wore a soft blue night gown and Sakura wore a yellow middrift pajama shirt and baggy blue plad pants. They had popcorn, candy, and pop, making it a full out slumber party. The other Gryffindor girls were doing the same but in groups and they were doing different things, like playing truth or dare. Music played in the backround, harmonizing with the girl's laughter.

"Look at that! It's when Ron got his tongue stuck to lampost in hogsmade because Seamus dared him!" Hermione giggled, pointing the picture. Ron was blushing like mad and Harry and Seamus stood in the backround making no attempt to hold in thier laughter, or help him for that matter.

"Ow! Paper cut!" One of the girls on then other side of the room shouted, holding her finger. She dropped the letter from her parents that she had attempted to open.

"Oh, let me get that." Sakura said as she got up and walked to the girl. She haised a hand and her hand glowed green as it healed the cut in less than 2 seconds.

"Wow! Thanks Sakura!" The girl exclaimed

"No problem, It's what I'm here for." Sakura smiled as she walked back to her bed.

As she walked back, Hermione and Ginny took a good look at how she had changed over the years. She was a bit taller, and a lot more developed then she was at 12, if you know what I mean *couchboobscough*.

"Dang it Sakura, I'm jealous." Ginny said

"Aw, our baby is growing up." Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm only two years younger than you, and one younger than Ginny." Sakura muttered and she flopped on the bed.

"You're so much more womanly now! How do guys back where you live keep away?" Hermione asked

"They don't, but that's where the monster strength that made me look like this comes in." Sakura smirked evily.

"I don't know Sasuke stays away." Ginny muttered, thinking about how just four years ago, they were always together.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Ginny answered quickly.

Sakura stayed silent for a few more minutes while the other girls talked about things that, well, she couldn't tell because she wasn't paying attention. She concentrated on the room around her, trying to bring back any memory to help fill the void. Her eyes drifted to the photo album laying beside her. She sat up and looked over at Hermione.

"Hey, do you have any photos of when my team and I were here?" She asked

"Yeah, I keep a photo album for every year I've been at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she got up and open the drawer in her night table. She paused before she took it out and turned to the young medic."I don't know Sakura, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but Prof. McGonnagle told us that she received a message from your hokage saying that we should let you remember on your own. That if you force yourself, it could damage your mind." she said solumly.

Sakura sat shocked. Tsunade never told her any of that before they left. How could she? She deserved to know, maybe she could have figured a way around it. But know that she thought about it, it made sense. Why else wouldn't anyone have told them? She would have to ask Tsunade about it in the next report, but for now, she didn't care. She was too desperate to find out about that missing block of time.

"Please Hermione. I won't look at all of them right now. I'll take it slowly." Sakura pleaded.

"Okay." Hermione gave in. She leaned over and again she opened the drawer, taking out the photo album. She handed it to the Pink hairred girl.

Sakura took it graciously. She exaimined the cover. It was brown leather with darker brown string in criss-cross patterns. In the middle was a picture pasted on and a label underneath that said "Hogwarts: Year 4. With Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto". The six of them were all linked arms. The first thing she noticed was the she was linked to Sasuke and was leaning the slightest bit toward him, and he was smirking a bit more than usual. She simply shook it off. There could have been any reason why that was. And what frustrated her the most was that once again, anything to do with her and Sasuke wouldn't come back. Maybe it was because the memory in with picture wasn't strong enough. So, she decided that one more picture wouldn't hurt. She carefully turned the page when..

**_BOOM!_**

The girls all let out a yelp. Sakura stood up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he came running into the dorm room. He stopped when he saw a very pissed off Kunoichi, followed by the witches.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THE GIRLS ROOM!" She screamed as she punched him in the gut, sending him down the stairs.  
Naruto fell head first down the stairs and landed at the feet on Sasuke. He grinned up at the Uchiha. Sakura came down a few seconds later. When she saw Sasuke at the foot and remebered that she was only wearring a middrift, she blushed the tiniest bit, but then straitened up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"Attack on the west side. Let's go." Sasuke said as Naruto got up.

"Wait! I'm only wearing a-" Sakura was about to make a point about how middrifts + snow = bad, but the boys had already jumped out the window, startling a the students. Escpecially the girls who had developped crushes on the two boys. Sakura sighed and grabbed a cloak, much like the one she wore on the mission in the land of cnow, and jumped out the window, startling the boys who had also developped crushes on her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura soon caught up with the boys and they soon arived on the west end of the grounds. The team was met with a black cloaked figure, it's face hidden in the dark shadows. Behind them was an army of Mountain trolls, ogers and other unidentified creatures

They all took out thier weapons, Sasuke his chidori sword, Naruto his kunai, Sakura her gloves and they charged in at lightening speed.

Sasuke Quickly swept through, cutting down anything that got in his way with ease. He flipped over the club of one troll and while upside down, blew a ball of fire in it's face. And he didn't even use his Sharingan yet. Naruto had already summoned his clones and they were all fighting the group of ogers. Dumb as any creatures they were, they didn't even realized the spinning ball of chakra blowing the lot of them away and into the forest, unconcious and most probably dead. Sakura was using her strength to take out one at a time, and when they got too close, she hit the ground, making them fall into the crater of broken earth. She then used an earth jutsu to close the crater and trap them.

Soon enough, they had taken out all of the traitorous creatures. It was only then that they realized that the back cloaked man had disapeared. They all whirled around simutaniously to see it behind them, in front of the forest facing the school so the shadows still hid it's face.

"What the..." Sasuke whispered as he activated his sharingan.

"What is it teme?" Naruto asked

Sasuke growled and set a death glare on the man. "You..." he snarled

"Hm hm, very good." Said the one who looked like the leader. A gloved hand reached up and pulled off his cloak. "You're a sharp one." A boy with black shaggy hair and golden eyes with slits and black dots was revealed.

Sakura stood shocked, and a little scared. It was that boy, Mortel Lovord, who cause her all that pain. Sasuke quickly stepped in front of the paralized Sakura out of impulse. A purple snake crawled out of Mortel's cloak, slithering around his neck and then down to the arm he held out in front of him.

"You know, you guys are becoming a pain in my master's side. And at the same time, he is interiged by your powers. So, I've been sent to meerly..." He exaimined the snake on his arm. "revive them within you." He ginned smugly. The snake on his arm leapped off and lunged toward Sasuke so quickly that he was bearly able grab the still stunned Sakura and jump out of the way. But the thing is, when he moved, the snake moved off its course and followed him. At the last second, Sasuke realized that it was attached to a chakra thread, being controled by Mortel. The snake plunged it's teeth into Sasuke's nek, right where Orochimaru has bitten him for his curse mark.

He yelped out in pain and grabbed his neck, almost like he was trying to pulled the curse mark off and take off the pain with it. He screamed out. Sakura immediatly snapped out of it upon hearing Sasuke in pain.

"Sasuke!" She knelt down beside him, trying to calm him down. It wasn't long before he fell onconious on her lap, just like in the chunin exams. The siering pain shot through her right arm again and she winced. She looked up to glare at the boy.

"What's going to be Sakura-CHAN? Fight me, the one who has been causing all this pain. Or save your precious Sasuke-kun?" He asked venemonsly. As soon as he finished that sentence, the snake bite started to bleed heavily. Sakura gasped and tried to start healing it, but a small trickle of blood ran down her arm from her scar.

"Sakura! Take Sasuke and get him to the hospital. ALert Dumbledore. I'll take care of him." Naruto commanded.

Sakura didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto with this guy, but Sasuke needed medical attention and if she didn't leave, so would she. Besides, Naruto could handle himself, he's survived through worse. She put Sasuke's arm around her shoulder and out her arm around his waist and lifted him off the ground. She nodded to Naruto, and ran off toward the hospital wing, praying he would be alright.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Naruto turned back to Mortel. "How dare you hurt my friends." He growled in anger.

"Oh, if you feel left out, you can join them soon enough." Mortel replied smugly.

Naruto stayed undetered. His eyes started to turn a blood red as his anger rised. As much as he tried to force the fire inside him down, it kept creeping into his veins, swirling around his body.

"No, no, no! I don't need the Fox's power to protect my precious ones. I will do it with my own power!" Naruto screamed in his mind as he remebered what Yamato had told him. But it was no use, the fire kept on burning. Something caught his eye. Something tiny, tied to a cord around Mortel's neck. It looked like a redish-pink crystal, and what ever it was, he was pumping chakra into it to make it stronger.

"Pheldolfrous! OH SH-"

"Come on fox! Show me your power!" Mortel shouted at him.

Naruto went down on four legs as three tails started to form in red chakra. The effect of the stone was multiplied, giving Naruto no control over his body. All he wanted now was blood, ripping, destruction,

DESTROY!!!!

Three tail Naruto lunged at Mortel with a clawed hand reaching out at his face. But before he could make contact, a loud cry was heard.

"Hokage style, Elder jutsu! Kakuan's Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!" Naruto was hit by someone's open hand with connected him to a chakra stream. The Kyuubi's chakra soon bubbled away and was sent back into his body. He collapsed onto his knees, panting and trying to fight the affects of the Pheldolfrous that was still trying to bring out his demon. He weakly looked up, into the eyes that can scare him beyond repair.

"Y-yamato-tichou?" He asked

The former Anub just nodded and continued to keep Naruto at bay. Naruto looked up just in time to see a large puff of smoke. Out of the haze came two ninjas. The one of the bird that looked like it was made of ink and swooped at Mortel, sending a few Kunai at him. The other jumped from the crowd with lightening in hand and charged at the mysterious boy. Mortel moved out of the way, but the attack just managed to destroy the necklace and cut through his arm. He screamed in pain, glaring at the ninja before saying something incoherent and dashing off into the forest. The ninja on the bird dispelled it and walked toward Naruto. Now that the crystal was destoryed, he wasn't affected and slowly started to stand.

"Sai?" Naruto asked as he struggled to his feet.

"No, it's Santa Claus, Dickless." Sai said sarcasticaly.

Naruto meraculasly shot up and pointed a finger at the sasuke-look-a-like. "OI!" He couldn't seemed to finish his sentence when he saw a certain silver hairred sensei walk toward him.

"KAKASHI-SENSIE!?!?" Naruto shouted.

"Yo." Kakashi waved.

"But I- And we- You just- WHAT THE F-"

"I'll explain later. First, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DAMMIT SASUKE STOP BLEEDING!" Sakura screamed as she shoved another blood pill into the unconcious Uchiha's mouth. She was currently working on him in the hospital wing with the help of the med-wicthes. She had been working on healing the wound and resealing the curse for an hour, and if anything, the bleeding's gotten worse. Her hands, arms and clothes were covering in the ruby liquid, along with Sasuke's clothes and the once white bedsheets. If she wasn't able to stop it soon Sasuke would.....

_FLASHBACK_

Sakura quickly ran through the streets of Konoha, looking for her masked sensei. It had been about a month since Naruto had left and, once again bored out of her mind becuase she had no training or missions for the week, she decided to look through some of her clan's history scrolls. After some reading, she decided that it was time to get a better harnes on her powers. The power was rare in the Haruno clan of today, and she was the only one who currently possesed it, so no one in her clan could teach her. That left only one person who could possible have a clue.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed when she saw him coming up the street.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sakura." Kakashi greeted.

"Sensei, do you remember what you did when you use to train with Rin to help her Life jutsu?" Sakura asked

"I think I remember. Why?" He asked

"I need help with my jutsu. I think it could really help in my medical training." Sakura said

"Well then, I've got a lot of missions coming up, so when I'm not gone, I'll try to help you okay?"

"Thank you sensei!"

_END_

Thinking back on her training, she remembered a jutsu that might do the trick, but it would take a lot of chakra. She closed her eyes and concentrated on making her life chakra so dense that it could be solid, now melt it. She shot it through her hand and it waved over Sasuke's cruse mark like a ripple in a stream. Sure enough, the wound healed instantly. The med-nin, collapsed of chakra exasution and fell onto Sasuke's bed, unconciously curling up beside him.

It wasn't five seconds later that Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and Sai came running in. Naruto goggled, Kakashi smirked under his mask, and Yamato and Sai were just plain confused. Kakashi walked over to the bed and examined the two, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Her chakra is very low. And he's lost a lot of blood. They're probably gonna be out for a while." Kakashi said

Yamato took a step forward. "So does that mean-"

"Yeah, We'll wait until they wake up to give it to them."

"Huh? What? Give what?" Naruto asked

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The original Team 7 stood in a snow covered clearing in the forest, the shrieking shack stood in the distance. Sai and Yamato were taking thier responsibilities while they were out. Kakashi stood before his students, studying how they had grown over the years.

"So what's going on sensei?" Sakura decided to speak up.

"What's going on is...." He took out three small glass tubes. "I have the cure to your memory lose."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OHOHOHO! Now that is evil! All unanswered question will be answered next chapter, so until then..**

**LATER SUCKERS!  
(lol naruto and his attempted cursing.)**


	8. The Answer not quite

A/N: Ello!! So, How long has it been? Pretty damn long I'd say. Sorry about that. but ya know, writter's block, Bogus computer battery, and I've been on vacation for the past two weeks. I have SOOO much homework for the school I've missed -.-"But hopefully I'll recover soon, and not pass out from stress every hour, on the hour. Ack, getting off track. And now, for the long awaited update! -swirlingspotlightsplz- TADAAAA!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three young Anbu stood in complete and utter shock, each taking in the information slowly. That was it? The key to months of lost memory returned is in a little glass tube? Fluffy snowflakes slowly started to fall, swirling around them as a gust of wind blew through ruffling thier hair, and leaving only stillness in the forest behind. Naruto was the first to gather up the courage to speak.

"What? How did you-?

Kakashi cut him off. "Where do you think I've been for the past few months?" He asked

"Y-you were out looking for a cure?" Sakura stated, more than asked.

"I didn't want to start my investigation until Sasuke came home. It would be pointless, and probably painfull, you and Naruto knew everything that had happened while Sasuke was still under the influence of Orochimaru. Which is why i left as soon as he came to his senses." Kakashi explained, glancing over to the tense Uchiha. He knew very well that Sasuke didn't like talking about what had happened, but he also knew that if Sasuke ever wanted to move on, he'd have to face it.

"So.... that's it? The answers to one of our biggest problems are in those little tubes?" Sasuke asked

"Yep." Kakashi said simply as he slipped each bottle into his students' shaking hands. "I'll give you some space while you take everything in. Be back at the Great Hall in an hour. Ja!" Kakashi waved as he disapeared in his ussual puff of smoke.

Team 7 looked at each other and then down at the tube in each of thier hands.

"Well?" Naruto asked

"If it's this simple... why not right?" Sakura said hesitantly.

The truth is, she was scared. Scared that she might get hurt again, or find out about something she would have wanted to forget. But of course, not everyone felt the same. Naruto was excited, and by nature of course, curious. Maybe something amazing could have happened, some kind of great adventure. Sasuke felt anxious, scared and curious all at the same time. Funny how he feels so many things, but never shows them.

Sasuke took in a breathe. "One.."

They all popped off the cork lids.

"Two..."

They raised the bottles to thier lips.

"Three."

The clear liqiud rushed into thier mouths. Nothing happened at first, it took a couple seconds. Suddenly, they simutaniously fell to thier knees and grabbed thier heads. It was all coming back in a huge rush, everything in order.

When they first got the mission.

Meeting Harry Ron and Hermiony.

The Train Ride.

Their first feast in the Great Hall.

So many things flashed through thier memories within seconds. 2 more seconds and it happened. Sasuke and Sakura remebered thier first kiss in the snow. Even through the splitting head ache, Sakura paniced. She fought through the pain and got up, sprinting into the surrounding forest.

"Sakura WAIT!" Sasuke shouted after her. He winced as he tried to get up. Almost falling in the snow, he ran after her.  
. Sakura's mind was racing as she ran. The flash backs didn't stop, never giving her a break.

"I can't beleive it... I.. I love him. I never stopped. But he loved me back! Even for a short while! And then everything just went south. What now? He left! I should hate him!! He-" She tripped over god knows waht was only met with her cheek in the snow. She lay thier for an eternity as the memories were brought out from the back of her mind. It wasn't until she heard someone shoutting in the distance that the memories stopped with falling unconsious in the poison mist.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

He stopped running when he saw her in the snow. He bent down slowly on his knees. Noticing his presence, Sakura bolted upright and whipped her head towards him. The next thing she knew, she threw herself into his open arms. She cryed into his shirt as he stroked her hair, muttereing things incoherent to her. When she finally settled down, he held her chin so her could see her blood shot eyes.

"Sasuke I-" She was inturupted by his lips crushing onto hers. She was surprised at first, but soon she melted into it,wrapping her arms around his neck. At the same time, Sasuke slid his arms around her waist, reciving a small squeek from her. He smirked. They stopped to take a breathe, thier foreheads pressed together.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's all clear now...."

FLASHBACK

"Sakura! Naruto!" a 12 year old Sasuke called out through the smoke. He was only answered by loud coughing.

"Sakura!" He shouted when he came to see Sakura doubled over. "Damn, she's inhaled to much." He muttered. Thinking only of a way to save her, he brought her lips to hers and inhaled, sucking out as much poison gas as he could. He panted heavily when he finished.

"Th-thanks." Sakura stuttered. She looked around in the mist, looking for thier team-mate. "Naruto?! Uh.... formation #9!" She called, remembering what Kakashi had told them to do in case they could see each other. Immediatly, they flaired thier chakra then ran toward each other's chakra signatures. Once they found each other, they locked hands.

"Guys we....we..." Naruto tried to finished his sentence, but the darkness clouded his vision and they all fell to the ground.

END FLASHBACK

"You were trying to save me. You inhaled so much that you forgot your bonds with us."

Sasuke sighed, then stood up. He put out a his hand, which Sakura graciously took. "Come on. Dobe's probably already back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked confidently through the halls of Hogwarts on his way to the great hall. It was hard to even describe the feeling of having important memories returned. Even though he hide it well, and wouldn't admit it to anyone, he felt very unsure before. That best way to describe it was the feeling when you walk somewhere to get something, only to arrive and forget what you went for.

He was also very happy for his friends. They were ment for each other. And while we are on the subject of couples, Naruto almost hit his head on a tree when he remembered the ball with Hinata. The poor girl was probably heart broken when he came back and forgot. But he had made a plan to make it up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez kid, relax. Once we explain everything, he'll be fine." Kakashi said, leaning back on his chair in the Gryfindor common room.

The dark hairred teen in the corner cracked an eye open, revealing the sharingan. "Who said I'm not relaxed?" He asked in monotone as he continued to visiously sharden his kunai on a stone.

"You're Sharpening your Kunai to death." Kakashi answered cooly.

He looked down the the handle of his kunai and the pile of metal dust on the floor and the crumbled rock in his hand. He sighed and dropped everything out of his hands.

"It's kind of hard to relax when-"

"Yeah Yeah, I know the story. He'll come around..... if he doesn't try to kill you first." Kakashi smirked under his mask

"That was a bad joke."

"It's true."

"Hn."

"You know, I think Sasuke is even less social than you are, if that's possible, Itachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lords, I've returned." Mortel said, bowing before the two figures before him.

"Ah. And I can assume you have succeeded?" One said

"Afermitave. Thier powers are intact, and stronger." he answered.

"Kukuku, it won't be long now. Soon I'll have the sharingan, and you'll have the Potter child. And as a bonus, you'll have the girl's power and I'll have the kyuubi. I say we make a good team... Voldemort."

"Indeed Orochimaru. Now we just watch as everything falls into place."

"Hm Hm. I do love watching things squirm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now how's THAT for a chapter. Saticfied? Well, you better be XD Sorry it was soooooooooo short, but this is all I wanted to do for the chapter. It's gonna get spicy later -drools- Be prepaired.

Maybe after world domination, Pedo-snake and Voldy-shorts will have tea XP 


	9. The other Uchiha

A/N: ZOMFC!! (oh my F***ing Carlisle XD) Finally!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Dobe! Wait up!" Sasuke called, walking calmly toward him with an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Aw, look at the happy couple." He teased, only to be hit upside the head by the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted before exhaling sharply and looking back of to the blonde. "So what are you going to do about Hinata? Poor girl probably thought you didn't care."

"Well, since you guys took so long, I had enough time to get a messenger toad. Everything had been taken care of." He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That's enough for today Hinata-hime. You're really improving." Neji smiled to his cousin. They had just finished a heated sparring match. Hyugas passing by the small training area couldn't help but to watch. Even Hiashi had stopped and watched.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata bowed in respect and then walked off the field, ignoring the stares that bore into her back. Apparently, she had improved a lot. She continued to walk through the corridors of the Hyuga compound until she came to her room.

It was the first thing she saw when she walked in. A Bouquet of flowers, nothing too expensive or elaborate, but beautiful in their own way and a note and picture attached to it.

Hinata carefully picked the note and read

_Hey, remember this?_

The picture attached was a picture taken at the ball at Hogwarts. It seemed like a dream she had years ago. She and Naruto danced closely underneath the twinkling lights. Hinata quickly flipped over the note with trembling hands.

_Can't wait to get back!_

Hinata felt her face grow hot before…

_**THUMP.**_

XXXXXXXX

"Ooooh, flowers? Nice work lover boy." Sakura teased, gently nudging Naruto.

Naruto blushed furiously, then jogged ahead and opened the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get inside and take advantage of our day off." He said .

As the three walked in, they found no students, the fire crackling, the windows open, showing the clear dark evening and Kakashi sitting on the couch, reading his usual perverted book. But that wasn't the only thing they noticed. There was some kind of dark aura, something unsettling about the room.

Kakashi shut his book and put it in his pocket. "So, I take it everything worked out?" He asked, using his trade-mark eye smile.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes. Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

A silent pause swept through the room. Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to say this, so I guess I'll start from the beginning." He started. "Over the past years, Konoha has had many spies sneak into Akatsuki as servants, but we have one very valued Spy, so good, he was a valued member of Akatsuki. And now that Akatsuki has been terminated, he has been reinstated in Konoha and sent here to participate in this mission. Now, what ever you do……. Don't kill him." Kakashi laughed nervously as he stepped aside.

At first, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice anything but the dark shadow in the corner. The shadow began to move and slowly step forward.

"Hn, you make it sound so simple…." The shadow stepped forward, and into the fire's warm light. Itachi Uchiha's face was set in a sarcastic smirk. "There's much more to it than that." Itachi wasn't wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak. Instead he wore a pair of black pants with bandage wrapped below the knee (Like jonin), a kunai pouch, and a navy blue shirt that cut before his elbows and fishnet underneath. (Pretty much what he wears under the cloak in the anime).

In a flash, Naruto had a kunai in each hand and was in a crouch, prepared to attack in a moment's notice. Sakura got into a fighting stance with her fists glowing in chakra, but before she could take a step forward to join Naruto, Sasuke moved in front of her. Sharingan ablaze, he held an arm out in front of her and put his hand to the hilt of his katana.

"You…. You're suppose to be dead." Sasuke growled.

"Yeah… so is Orochimaru." Itachi stated calmly.

"What?!?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi then decided to step in, before a fight broke out. He put his hands in front of him and waved them saying "Slow down guys, let's here him out."

"How can you expect me to listen to **him**! He's the enemy!!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi sighed, then slowly raised a single finger. Naruto immediately recognized the gesture, but it was too late. Itachi had caught them in a paralyzation genjutsu.

"Calm down Sasuke, I'm not here to hurt you, the fox, or your little cherry blossom. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm on your side." Itachi said simply.

"Why should I believe YOU?!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi took a step closer towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke tensed, but couldn't move back. So he resorted to starring his brother down, not that he really considered him a brother. "Let me tell you a story." Itachi said, half smirking.

"Our Father was not the man you thought he was when you were a child. Yes, He was strict, calm and to you, slightly intimidating, but he was so much more. He was a ruthless, uncaring and selfish man. Only ever though of himself. So, naturally, he wasn't satisfied with leading the Uchiha clan, he wanted all of Konoha, the fire country, and the five great nations. To him, You and I were just his heirs, to one day rule after him. Now, you know that I grew up during a great war, and I use to tell you about how I dreamed of peace. So, when I entered the Anbu blackops, I served as a spy inside the clan for the Hokage. I reported that the rebellion was getting stronger and would soon be ready to try to over take Konoha to the Hokage one day. That's when the Head Elders told me that I had to kill them…."

Itachi paused almost as if he was in deep thought. Through out the story, Sasuke noticed that Itachi's face got softer and softer as he spoke. But Sasuke still didn't let his guard down, just incase he was lying.

"Hokage-sama didn't like the idea anymore than I did, but they were persistent and we had no choice but to give in. I begged them to spare you, keep you safe and to never tell you the truth until I could. The Elders wouldn't have it, but that's when Sarutobi put his foot down. I entered Akatsuki to spy on them from the inside as well. When you supposedly killed me, I had used a genjutsu to fake my death and here I am today."

Sasuke just starred at Itachi, trying to take in what he just said. He didn't entirely believe it, but it sounded so convincing that he almost did. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his words that he didn't even notice Itachi dropped the jutsu. "You never answered my question, why should I believe you." Sasuke asked, coldly.

Itachi smirked again and looked past Sasuke's shoulder to Sakura. "Because your Cherry blossom does."

Sasuke looked to his side to see Sakura, slowly inching her way towards Itachi. He was about to stop her when he noticed her eyes. They were now silver, with blue and pink ripples slowly pulsing from her puple, never missing the soft beat of her heart. She finally stopped between Sasuke and Itachi, looking at the elder Uchiha in a curious daze.

"He's telling the truth." She stated.

"What? How do you know?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because his aura never faltered, not even for a millisecond." She said.

"You can see his aura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled and pointed to her eyes. "This is called the Jinsei Myaku. I acquired it during our Anbu training. It allows me to see the life source and aura of all living things. Learning to use it correctly and memorizing aura patterns can let me do things like-"

"Become a human lie detector?" Naruto snickered, receiving a firm fist on the top of his head.

"Idiot…" Sakura muttered as her Keke Genkai disappeared from her eyes.

Sasuke still stood, stiff and still. Almost like he was sizing up his brother. After a few moments of tense silence, he seemed to relax. "Alright, alright I'll believe you." He said cooly.

"Come on otouto, don't be such an ice cube." Itachi smirked, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not an ice cube." Sasuke muttered as he swat his brother's hand away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you, Sasuke and now Sakura all have some kind of powerful hidden ability?" Sai asked Naruto as he and Yamato got ready to leave for Konoha.

"Yeah, makes you feel left out eh?" Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"No, no, I have on too." Sai stated as if it was obvious.

"What?!?! What is it!?!' Naruto asked as he tried to not let his jaw hit the floor.

"Sai! Come on, time to go." Yamato said, motioning toward the window of the Gryffindor common room.

Sai nodded, then turned back to his blonde friend and put on a fake smile. "It's called…. Actually having a dick" And with that, Sai and Yamato jumped out.

"WHY YOU-!" Naruto shouted. He just about jumped out after him, but Sakura taught the back of his Anbu uniform.

"Leave it, you can kill him a thousand times over when we get back." She said.

Naruto pouted, but soon relaxed and sat by the fireplace. "So, what's our next move?" He asked.

Kakashi leaned against the wall by the fireplace and paused for a thoughtful moment, then looked over at Itachi. "You're sure about you're information?"

"Positive." Itachi answered from his position on the couch opposite of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Then it seems Orochimaru may have teamed with Voldemort, for obvious reasons..."

"Mad crave for power?" Sakura stated more than asked.

"Correct. As for their connection with this Mortel boy, I think we should look into that." Kakashi said.

"Harry might know something." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked

"He always knows something." Naruto answered.

"Speaking of the wizards, where are they?" Itachi asked.

"All of Gryffindor is out at the Quiditch fields for a Championship game against Hufflepuff. I have my hounds scouting the area." Kakashi said, pointing to the lights on the dark horizon where the field was.

"Maybe we should ask around Raven claw for information." Sasuke suggested

"Good thinking. I also heard about a Tavern in Hogsmade that has a lot of regular costumers who always know a thing or two when it comes to Voldemort." Naruto said.

"Then it's settled, Itachi and I will scout around campus while the three of you check out that tavern." Kakashi declared.

**And I think that'll do for mow. REVIEWS PLZ! Srsly, you don't want to upset Riley when she's PMSing….. –glances at riley-**

**Riley: ****-ditches corpse and smiles innocently-**


	10. Bar

**A/N: UNF! You have NO idea how long I've been waiting to do this chapter. It's strongly inspired by the song "Next Contestant" by Nickleback.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dressed in tight dark jeans and a black midriff with a red cherry in the middle, Sakura examined herself in the mirror by herself in the mirror. She reached up and brushed her fingers over the lightening shaped scar that over lapped with her Anbu tattoo. Her pink hair fell just to her shoulders and her jade eyes were lined with dark eyeliner and Mascara. She sighed.

"Haven't had to wear this in a while." She muttered. She was going undercover as a waitress at the Tavern they were investigating. As a Kunoichi, she had taken on mission like this before, and as much as she knew it was degrading, she was good at it. Acting was one of her specialties. It was surprising how much information a girl showing skin could get without lifting a finger.

Stronger arms snuck around her bare waist from behind. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. He was dressed in dark baggy jeans and a light blue unbuttoned shirt. And well, he didn't need anything else. He's Sasuke.

Sakura turned around in his arms. "Yeah."

Sasuke smirked and pecked her lips. "Now let's go before one of the girls come in and I get in trouble for being in here."

They quickly walked out and down the stairs together. Naruto was waiting on the couch in the common room, wearing regular jeans, a white muscle shirt and a black leather jacket. "Let's do this." He grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura stood behind the bar, fixing some drinks for the man at the counter. When no one was looking, she slipped some stronger alcohol into their drinks. Drunken men talk more. She poured it into a few glasses and handed them out to the men.

"Here you go." She said.

One of the men snickered, nudged the man next to him and whispered something to him. Both men started to snicker a bit louder. The man, with a gouty and ski cap, who started it knocked his wallet off the table. "Oh darn it! Excuse me missy, but would you mind getting' that for me? 'fraid my back's broken from work." He said with a heavy British accent.

Sakura smiled. "No problem." She walked around the bar counter and bent down to grab the wallet off the floor. While she was down, the men shot dirty stares at her posterior.

Sasuke sat in a booth on the opposite wall and had a perfect view of the bar. It took all his strength not to go over there and punch those perverts' light out. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he could do that and more once they got their information. He looked over at Naruto, who was in the corner, avoiding being seen by the drunks. It was all part of the plan.

Sakura stood up and handed the man his wallet. "Here you go sir." She said, as she walked back behind the bar to serve more drinks.

"So, did you here about _You know who_?" One of the men whispered to his friends.

"Yeah, heard he survived that whooping those kids and Potter gave him a few years ago. Now he's supposedly back, and teamed with some other dark power from those kids' home." The man who 'dropped his wallet' answered.

"Sounds like a whole lot'a hype if you ask me. I was out in town that day and I could see the explosion on the mountain from here. There's no way even he could survive."

"This aint a regular wizard, Greg."

"So for arguments sake, let's say that he is alive. I know I guy who was on the inside during _his_ army. Just got out of Azkaban. If anyone knows what's going on, he does." The grizzly man looked at his watch. "And he'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"So we'll ask him a question or two when he does arrive. In the mean time I say we entertain ourselves." The older man next to him said in a low voice. He glanced over at Sakura, who was cleaning a glass.

She remained oblivious as she walked out from behind the counter with a tray and food in her hands. The grizzly man stood up and 'accidently' bumped into Sakura, causing her to trip and spill her try. "Oh! My apologies. Let me help you beautiful." He said, kneeling down next to her. Once they had everything cleaned up, they stood up.

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be working in a run down place like this." He smirked, brushing her cheek.

Sakura simply nodded and turned around to walk away. But before she could get far, he grabbed her arm and twirled her back around. This his arms around her back, he pulled her in a little too close for comfort and lowered his hands. "Where you goin? I thought we could have a bit of…fun." He said with a dirty grin.

Sakura was just about to push him away when, from the corner of her eye, she saw someone come in. She couldn't make out who it was, but as soon as he walked in, her scar started to burn, causing her to wince and clutch it.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. In a flash he was right next to them, shoot daggers through his stare at the drunk. "That's my girlfriend, you bastard." He growled before he ripped him off her. Just by the way he was looking at him, made the man run out, taking his buddies with him.

Sasuke turned back around to Sakura, who had had walked behind the counter and ducked down so no one would see her healing her scar. He walked around and knelt beside her. "You okay?" He asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath and smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

"Okay." Sasuke pecked her on the lips before getting up. "Be careful."

Sakura followed suit and stood up as well. "I'm almost done."

**XXXXXXXXX**

It had been about three hours since they had started gathering information, and so far, they had only confirmed their suspicions. Sakura glanced over to the man who now sat in the place of the drunken perverts. He had a hood on and it was too dark to see his face. He didn't do much, just sat there, like he was waiting. That's when she noticed the ring on his finger. It was the symbol of the Azkaban prison.

_This must be the guy_ She thought before she walked over too him.

"So, I hear you've served under the dark lord she said in a low, hushed voice.

The man only nodded. "I also hear he's planning something. Care to tell a girl?" She asked, only to receive a shaking head.

Sakura pouted, then walked seductively toward the dark corner of the bar. As she suspected, he got up and followed. Once they had a bit more privacy, she turned back to him. "So are you going to tell me or what?" She asked, batting her eyes.

The man looked up, the hood sliding down as he did. Shaggy black hair and blue eyes, Sakura recognized it immediately. She took a step back, but only felt raped by the wall behind her. "Mortel…. What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Mortel quickly shoved something into Sakura's hands, almost like he was forcing himself to do so, like it was out of his nature. He then looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. She was taken aback from the look on his face, expecting it to have been the golden glare she received every time they met. But no, it was pleading, sad, and almost… scared?

"Help me." He whispered, before collapsing into her arms.

Sakura didn't know what to do at first, she was in shock. She sighed, noting that she would probably regret this, but she had to get him away. She let go of him with one arm and knocked on the wall. Three simply beats then two slower one. To the untrained ear, it would have blended in with the background noise of the bar, but of course, to the Shinobi, it was clear as a bell.

Naruto, from his own corner on the opposite side, calmly walked out of the shadows and towards his right, where Sasuke got up from his booth. They bumped into each other hard when they crossed paths.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot!" Sasuke yelled, just as loudly.

"Jerk! How about we take this outside!"

"I'm fine with settling it here!" Sasuke took a wild swing at Naruto, who didn't bother to dodge or black it. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's shirt and threw him on the table he was just at. Sasuke took Naruto down with him. They both scrambled back up and started an all out brawl, throwing haymaker punches and swinging each other all over the bar. Using the commotion as a distraction, Sakura slipped out the back door. Taking Mortel's unconscious body with her.

An officer came in between the two fighting teens and pushed them away from each other. "Alright enough! You want to fight, take it somewhere else. Not in my sight. Now get out!" he shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke grunted, then walked briskly outside, pushing and shoving each other one the way. Once they were out, they both started laughing.

"Oh man, that was a riot!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I got to admit it was." Sasuke smirked

"You also gotta admit that I would'a won." Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Ch, in your dreams dobe."

"You wanna finish what we started in there?" Naruto asked, taking a fake swing at Sasuke, who was now free to dodge it.

"Alright boys, enough." Sakura said, as she came around the corner of the Tavern, carrying Mortel on her back.

"What's he doing here?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura ignored Naruto and set him on the snow covered ground. "I don't know, but the last thing he said before he passed out was "Help me". He gave me this." Sakura explained as she took out the package from her pocket.

"I'm not sure about this. There could be some Pheldolfrous, or poison in there." Sasuke said.

"If it was Pheldolfrous, it would have started to work by now," They both glanced at Naruto, who was scratching his head innocently, "And if it's poison hidden in it, then it will only work if we have direct contact with it. We just can't physically touch it." Sakura explained. She untied the string around it, and then ripped two pieces of cloth from Mortel's sweater. She used them to cover her hands as she grabbed what seemed to be a letter inside and slowly opened it……

**XXXXXXX**

**-Laughs maniacally- HAHAHA! I just LOVE doing that!!! **


	11. Help me

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, Itachi's OOC, don't bite my head off. And now for the long awaited update! Oh, and sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I'll get to fixing them later!**

** WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT, EDWARD SAID "DAMMNNN!" AND IT MADE YUGI LOOK LIKE HE ACTAULLY HIT PUBRETY! SRSLY! YOU MAY CRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Leaf Ninja,_

_I pray you are able to read this without detection from my masters. I say this because I am in dire need of your help. Please, hide me from them until I have recovered. I will explain all to you then._

_I sign my innocents in my blood._

And indeed, right under that statement were a few drops of blood. The writing was messy and rushed, making it look like he had just written it in the bar. Sakura removed the cloak from infront of Mortel's chest. A long, deep gash was cut across his gut.

"Guys... I think we should help." Sakura said.

"What? Are you isane?!" Naruto shouted.

"This might be a trap. People like Orochimaru, Voldemort and any one who follow them are not likely to keep to a blood promise." Sasuke.

"But... you didn't see the look in his eyes before he collapsed." Sakura whispered. "We'll take the nessecary precautions, and if it is a trap, then he won't be able to get away and we can interogate him." Sakura persuaded.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright." He leaned over, and quickly hefted Mortel over his shoulder

"Sasuke! Be careful, he's serious wounded!" Sakura scolded.

"We said we'd take him back, no one said anything about doing it carefully." Sasuke said, as always, in monotone.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, figuring the stubborn Uchiha wouldn't listen to reason.

Team 7 leapt off into the tree, taking the quickest way back to Hogwarts. It wasn't 10 minutes until they arrive at the Gryffindor tower to find Itachi sitting in the common room, reading a book by the fire.

"You do know that undercover investigation doesn't mean bringing bodies home, right?" He asked, not taking his eyes from his book.

"He's not dead." Sasuke stated, as he laid the boy onto the sofa at the other end of the room.

_'yet_.'

Itachi got up, putting his book down, and walked over to them.

"We need you to seal his power." Naruto said bluntly.

"And this 'power' of his is chakra based?" Itachi asked, while taking an ink well, brush and a piece of sticky paper.

"From what I've seen, yes." Itachi answer.

Itachi nodded and started scribbling on the paper, laying out a strange and intracet design, layered with kanji. After about five mintues, Itachi finished and stuck the paper in his chest.

"There, that should do it." He said. He then proceeded to walk back to his chair, picking up his book. The elder Uchiha then started to walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To the courtyard, seeing as how there will be to much noise in here once he wakes up."

"Why doen't you just go to the Library?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Itachi chucked. "Because that's the last place you'd find peace and quiet. Behave yourselves." He said before disapearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The world around him slowly started to come into place. His eyes were not opened, but he was aware of everything around him. A warm healing energy was being pushed into his wound. Despite the warm feeling, the pain was slowly starting to seep into his consiousness. He moaned and opened his eyes to see the pink hairred girl leaning over him.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. She was suddenly yanked away from behind.

"Sasuke!" She squeeked. Sasuke ignored her and just glared at Mortel from a distance. His arms wrapped protectivly around Sakura's waist.

"Relax teme, he can't do anything. Your brother supressed his power, and he's all chained up. He's harmless." Naruto said, sitting his a chair in the corner.

Mortel looked up at his arms, which were chained to the arms of the sofa, just as his feet were to the arms at the end. On his chest lay a peice of paper, kind of like an explosive tag with different kanji and seals. It was then he realized that he no longer felt the dark power flowing through him.

"Thank you." He whipsered.

"What?" Sakura asked, moving closer now that she was freed from Sasuke's grasp.

"Thank you. You saved me." He said again.

"Alright, enough with the thank you's. We want answers." Naruto demanded.

"And rest assured you will get them, and more. But for now, please, let me sleep." Mortel said as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"But I-!" Naruto was about to complain before Sakura struck him on the head.

"Let him rest Naruto. That gash wasn't anything he could blow off. It was laced with poison." Sakura said.

Sasuke continued to stare at the boy, though not as harshly as before. "What happened...."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not 2 hours later, Mortel was awake and able to move enough to eat a bit. Sakura insisted that he had some nutrition before they started anything, displaying that kind nurse disposition. Of course, Naruto didn't see this side much, and complained that he didn't need a full stomache to tell that what the heck was going on. Said coment was followed by a swift kideny punch.

"Sorry about this." Mortel whispered.

"Oh, it's no problem. You just wait 'till you're feeling better to explain everything." Sakura said as she finished stirring a drink for him. She handed him the glass. "Here, drink this. It should help." She smiled.

"Thank you."

From his place at the window, Sasuke cleared his throat, getting Sakura's attention. He nodded to the space beside him. Sakura walked over to him, noticing his troubled expression.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I think you know. Since when are we the walk-in clinic? We need answers, not smily face stickers." He huffed.

Sakura gave him a more angered than hurt expression and turned to walk away. She was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "Sorry, I just don't trust him." He said.

"It's okay. I know you're just I can handle myself. I've been checking the seals everytime I go over there. It's keeping him in check. Theres nothing to worry about." She comforted.

"Miss Sakura... I'm ready." Mortel called meakly. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the bedside. Naruto was already sitting backwardson a chair by the bed, resting his head on his folded arms on the back of the chair.

"Okay, shoot."

Mortel drew in a shakey breath. "Well, where should I start."

"The begining." Sakura said, all buisness now.

"Alright. First off, you are correct, Orochimaru and Voldemort have joined forces. It was just after you left that they started working together. They took your memory to losen your bonds, separated you and tried to break you down that way. But ever since you freed from Orochimaru's grasp, Sasuke, they need another person to carry out the deeds they had thought to make you do. They were going to give you the dark powers I posses, the ones that hurt Miss Sakura, and have you enter Hogwarts while Naruto and Sakura came to protect it. So, when you left, they created me...I am a DNA copy of the many people they have killed."

"That's terrible..." Sakura whipsered.

Mortel nodded. "You must listen. Keep this seals on me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I can't control myself, but they can. They've marked me." Mortel turned around on his bed and lifted up the back of his shirt to reveal a lightening shaped scar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron walked out of thier last class for the day, looking forward to Christmas break. They made thier was through the crowd of student, heading toward the one place they could count on finding Hermione; The library.

"I swear, I don't know why she spends so much time in there. She's probably read every book two times over by now!" Ron complained as they walked to thier friend's usual tabel. But she wasn't there. "She must've already gone back to the tower. Let's go."

Suddenly Harry couldn't move. His heart beat hard in his chest, as he felt an unknown force take him over. He found himself walking toward Ron, wand out and ready to fire.

"H-harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"Ron... run." Harry whispered before violently whipping his wand. "Stupify!"

Ron just barely dodged with silver light, crashing into a nearby table. He got up and grabbed Harry's outstretched Wrist. "What's gotten into you?!" He asked.

Inside his mind, Harry fought a war with himself. He felt his mouth trying to spit out the forbiden death curse, but his mind tried to keep it at bay. Finally, he pushed the force out of his body. Potter shook his head, trying to clear what had just happened.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ron laughed, slapping Harry on the back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, Potter's will is too strong." Voldemort cursed. "His mind won't sucumb to my spell."

"Then might I suggest we use Haruno-chan? She might prove to be more... willing, when she sees the surprise we have for her." Orochimaru hiised, glacing back the the Amber haired girl, unconious in the jail cell behind them. The girl wimpered in her sleep. "Sakura-chan... don't come." she mummbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope that saticfies you for now! Sorry it wasn't that long, but I had already gotten in everything I needed for the chapter, and didn't know what else to add without ruinning the cliffy! So, next time you can look forward to a night with the guys, SasuSaku fluff, and what you'll LOVE, some........**


	12. Offended

**A/N: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!-confetti- Yep! It;s been one year since I started this NarutoxHP crossover. Seems like only yesterday I was still writting Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in GENIN character.... I miss those days ;u;**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron burst thRough the doors into the Gryiffindor common room and ran towards the Anbu, thier cloaks billowing out behind them.

Harry stopped for a few momments, panting. "Guys! The wierdest-"

"Scariest," Ron muttered.

"Thing just happened. We were in the library looking for Hermione when suddenly I couldn't control myself. It was like..." He paused, searching for the right words, "like something had invaded my mind. I knew what it was going to make me do before I -it, whatever- did it." he explained.

"He kept casting Stupefy at me!" Ron added.

The Shinobi exhanged a glance at each other and then down at Mortel.

"Do you know anything about this?" Naruto asked, arms folded over his chest.

"Unfortunatly, Voldemort and Orochimaru never cared to share thier entire plan with me. They didn't feel the need too, because of this spell. It allows them to control... ," he glance solemly at Sakura "whoever bares the scar. They simply told me that it didn't matter if I refused to listen to them, because they could Just use the spell." He said.

"So, whatever they have planned, involves using mind control on you, Sakura and me?" Harry asked.

Mortel nodded his head.

"No problem." said a certian elder Uchiha from his perch on the window sill.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to show yourself." Sasuke stated.

"What? I thought you'd gone to the courtyard to read." Naruto said.

"Nah, I just felt it would be best if I waited outside."

"In below freezing whether?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, enough with the interogation. As I was saying, the seal I put on this kid will keep any dark powers at bay. Mind control would be a pain in the $$, so I'll make one for Sakura and Harry."

And so, Itachi got to work on two more seals. Though it didn't settle the unnerve in the other Uchiha's mind.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Sasuke and Sakura were walking around the castle grounds, finishing up thier patrol. It had been only three weeks since the first attack on the school and Christmas was in only a few days. Garland wound around the pillars in the courtyard and twinkling lights hung from the trees, decorated with ornaments. All in all, it wasn't exactly the best time to-

"Sakura." Sasuke said, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke stopped, and looked into Sakura's bright emerald eyes. "I want you to bail out on this mission." He said with a strait face.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, offened.

"I don't want you here. Not when Those two freaks can get into your mind like they did to Harry."

"I have Itachi's seal." She said, showing him the paper stuck to her fore arm.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to take the chances."

"Sasuke, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself."

Sasuke started to raise his voice. "Sakura, you don't understand how dangerous this is! If that seal fails for even one second, it could be all over! And even if it doesn't! They could still send thier goons to come for you. You realize that to extraxt your power, you don't have to be alive right?! This isn't child's play!" Oh, wrong choice of words.

"Is that what you think of my strength, Uchiha? Suitable for child's play?! Well maybe you've forgotten how amy times I've saved your $$!" Sakura shouted, turning on her heels. "Come and find me when you remember." She hissed before jumping off and disapearing in the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on!"

"There's no way."

"Don't be such a baby!"

"I said no!"

"There's a good chance you'll get a good one."

"Would you give it a rest?!"

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone about the time when you got stuck on the-"

"Alright!.... Ugh! It was earwax!" Ron exclaimed, spitting the jelly bean onto the ground. Harry couldn't stop laughing, along with the other boys in Gryiffidnor. They were all in their dorm, doing pretty much what they did everynight.

"I'm sooo bored." Naruto sighed. "Hey! Let's prank Slytherin!" He suggested, a mischevious grin growing on his face.

"Not a chance." Kakashi's voice rang from upstairs, where he was bunking.

"You suck the fun out of everything." Naruto muttered under his breathe.

"I heard that!"

It was then that Naruto noticed something missing. He stood up and looked arounf the room. There seemed to be a missing nin (no pun intended).

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked Itachi, who Bunked on the other side of the room.

"Last time I saw him, he was sitting up on the roof. He looked pretty bumbed about something." Itachi answered, while TRYING to get some sleep (not that the other boys were helping).

Naruto walked over to the window. "I'd better go talk to him." He said before the darkness outside seemd to swallow him whole.

After a few minuted of walking around on the rooftops of the castle, Naruto spotted the raven hairring Anbu sitting on on of the towers. He walked up beside him and sat down. Sasuke seemed to take to interest in his presence.

"Hey." Naruto, said in an effort to break the silence.

"Hey." Sasuke mirrored in monotone.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and shifted his gaze to the full, bright moon over head.

"Sakura hasn't come back yet. Isaid the wrong things earlier and-"

"You didn't imply that she was weak did you?" Naruto cringed.

"Didn't mean to."

"Oh-ho, you're sunk my friend."

Sasuke sighed. "It's just that this whole thing has me worried about her, and I can't concentrate on the mission knowing that she's in danger here."

"You don't have to worry about Sakura-chan. She's a lot stonger than you may thing. Like one time, when you were gone, we were on a mission together to bring some of Tsunade's special medicine to a man who lived far up in the northern mountains. Turns out, the guy was sick cause he had been poisoned by some missing-nin gang because they tried forcing him to build them a weapon and he refused. We were attacked before we got there, six against two. We managed to take out the first two together, but we got separated and two of them went after Sakura. They used an earth jutsu to bring boulders down around them, like a barrier. I thought she was a goner." Naruto laughed lighter before continuing, "But by the time I had taken care of my two guys and blew the bloulders to bits, she had already finished off her guys and was trying to get out. The vile with the medicine had broken, but she used herbs she found on the mountain side and her water cantine to make more." He turned t look at Sasuke. "She's strong, and smart enough to be able to look out for herself. I'm guessing she thinks you still think of her as a weak little girl. And if I know Sakura-chan, then she won't stand for it."

Sasuke stayed silent for a few more moments, staring off into the night sky. "You're right." He slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Thanks man." He said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To find Sakura, baka." Sasuke smirked before jumping off.

"Oi! Who are you called Baka! Teme!" Naruto shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke searched everywhere he could think of for Sakura, tracking her chakra, footprints, anything that would help. But even after half an hour, he came up with nothing. He was strating to panic when he realized that she might have gone back to her dorm to sleep. Sure enough, when he hung outside her window, he found her peacfully asleep. The first thing that came to mind was that she looked like an angel and half of him didn't want to wake her up. But the other half wouldn't be able to rest until he apologized. So he knocked litle on the window,

Ever thing light sleeper, Sakura's eyes opened, on alert for danger, and darted towards the window. She got up and opened it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

He stretched out his hand. "Care for a midnight stroll?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya, kinda short, but hey, it's pastmidnight and I'm pooped. Enjoy!**


	13. Terrified Christmas and a Doomed NewYear

**A/N: Hey! Now, I'm not sure, but I think I might be a LITTLE bit late....not completely sure though -shot-**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Sasuke searched everywhere he could think of for Sakura, tracking her chakra, footprints, anything that would help. But even after half an hour, he came up with nothing. He was strating to panic when he realized that she might have gone back to her dorm to sleep. Sure enough, when he hung outside her window, he found her peacfully asleep. The first thing that came to mind was that she looked like an angel and half of him didn't want to wake her up. But the other half wouldn't be able to rest until he apologized. So he knocked litle on the window,_

_Ever thing light sleeper, Sakura's eyes opened, on alert for danger, and darted towards the window. She got up and opened it._

_"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly._

_He stretched out his hand. "Care for a midnight stroll?"_

Still half asleep, Sakura grabbed her cloak and took the Uchiha's hand. He carefully helped her out the window and into the freezing cold night air. That sure woke her up. She shivered and wrapped the cloak around her. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and lgared slightly.

"You still haven't answered my question." She and as she watched him close the window behind them.

"Hense the stroll." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. 'Jeez, he's lucky he's good looking or I'd still be asleep.' She thought.

The rosette followed Sasuke down off the tower and into the garden with was illuminated by tiny. floating balls of pure light. He turned to her. "Alright, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you're not weak, I'm just worried about you." He said, looking strait into those gorgous emerald eyes.

Sakura lost her tongue for a momment. "S-Sasuke...No, it's my fault for snapping. I knew what you meant, I just didn't want anyone to think less of me. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Hey, what's done is done." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, completely content, until Sakura wriggled out of his grasp.

"Uh, can we go back inside now? I'm FREEZING." She said with emphasis.

Sasuke laughed lightly and scooped her up, bridal style. "Sure thing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN WAKE UP!!!' Sakura shouted, jumping on his bed.

Sasuke gasped and shot up into a sitting possision, only to find Sakura straddling his waist and shaking his moment of shock from being woken up, he had fallen off the bed, taking the pillows, sheets and his girlfriend down with him. "What?! What's going on?!? Are we under attack?!?!" He asked in a frenzy, breathing hard.

"No silly! It's christmas! Now get up! Get up! Get up!" She sang, pulling him up with her.

Sasuke looked at her as if she was insane. "Jeez woman, you gave me a heart attack. You probably woke up the others too." He said, looking around, only to find that all the Gryffindor boys were sound asleep. Sakura had put up a sound barrier so she wouldn't wake up everyone else. All that just to scare the crap out of him on christmas morning? The Uchiha sweatdropped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Griffindor common room was decorated from head to toe for the holiday season. Garland lined the door ways and windows with red bows and tinsle, all the candles were lit, giving the room a homey feeling, the tables were covered with red, green, silver and gold table cloths, and a large pine tree sat by the fire place, decorated with diferent coloured bulbs, lights and other odda and ends.

By now, all of the Gryffindor students had woken up and either went out to the rest of the castle or stayed in the common room, talking with friends. Our favourite Wizards and shinobi had taken the best spot, right by the fireplace and the tree. Everyone had a smiling air and hot chocolate.

But of course, Sakura was the most excited. "Come on! Let's open our presents, then we can go outside and have a snow ball fight before the ball!" She exclaimed like a child on.. well, christmas morning.

"Alright, alright, settle down Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed. Sakura simply smiled and shook her head 'no'.

Everyone took turns openeing thier presents. They ranged from Broom care kits to sets of Kunai to T-rated books (a nice change for Kakashi). Sakura was the last to finished opening her gifts. She picked up a tiny red box with a silver bow and a tag that read "To Sakura; Love Sasuke". She took off the lid and gasped. Inside, on a sparkling silver chain was a pink and red jem, molded to look like a cherry blossom. Sasuke put it on for her, and when she turned around she glomped him to the ground.

And of course, what's christmas without a snowball fight? After breakfast they all went outside, and with 12 inches of snow, it wasn't exactly hard to build forts and amo. No magic, no jutsu. It was a fair game, and guess who won in the end? The Wizards. What can I say, they've had more experience with snowball fights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura danced and twirled around the girl's dorm in her gown, feeling like she was on cloud nine. It was pinkish/red (of course), floor length and very flowy, strapless, and had a light green ribbon winding from bottom to top. The kunoichi also wore long green gloves, red heels, and the necklace her Sasuke-kun had gotten her. She swayed side to side gracefully, humming to herself. "Sakura! Slow down!" Hermionie laughed from her place of her bed, wearing a golden halter dress.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! I love, christmas, I love balls, I love my dress, I love-"

"Sasuke." Hermionie interupted with a cocky smirk.

"Th-that's a BIG thing to say..." Sakura said, stopping her parade to focus her attention on fighting her tomato red blush.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You OBVIOUSLY love each other, and you've been through so much! Why is it so hard to say it?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds. I mean, we've only had our memories back for a while, and so much happened after he left. It's like I'm still not sure if it's real, ypu know? Like I'll wake up any second. Besides, now is not the time. We're on a mission, we have to keep ourselves in check."

"That's no excuse."

"I know." Sakura sighed.

Hermionie stood up and walked over to the lively girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, the guys are waitting."

Sakura simply nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke paced back and forth at the bottom of the staircase in the grand ballroom, waitting for Sakura to arrive. Hermione and Ginny had come down saying that the three of them were on thier way when Sakura had suddenly stopped, saying there was something important she had to check, and that she'd be there in five minutes. That was an hour ago.

"Damn it, where is she?" He asked, clearly trying to sound irritated while he was worried.

"Relax Teme, she's probably just fixing her hair or something girly like that." Naruto replied from his seat on the stop of the railing.

"No, there's no way she'd take so long...." He stopped and looked out the tall windows on the left side of the room, the very same side which had been destroyed many years ago by a tornado that had scared the young girl half to death. Sasuke clenched his fists. He had hated seeing her so scared. And he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache that she was feeling almost the same way now, but she wasn't letting him help. 'Stupid girl, just what is she up to?'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura waked through the dimly lighted and deserted corridors of Hogwards as if in a daze. She walked at a fair pace, her heels the only sound echoing through the halls. She clenched two peices of paper in her hand.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here? You know, Sasuke's looking for you." A familiar voice reached her ears. Sakura's head shot up just in time to see her sensei drop from the cieling. He landed with very little sound, just as always. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, black and blue stripped tie and a dark blue cloth covering his face. His sharingan eyes was closed of course.

"Oh! Sensei, I thought you were at the ball." Sakura said, trying her best to keep up her poker face.

"I was just doing my rounds before I went. Which brings us back to the question. Why aren't you there?" He asked.

"I was...just on my way, but I decided to check up on a kid in the hospital wing that I had helped out. He's still sick, so I'm going to go check it out." She explained calmly, trying to hide her right, bandaged arm behind her. She reached for it and pull her long green glove higher, trying to hide it.

"Alright." He said, not 100% convinced. Still though, whatever it was he was sure it wasn't his buisness, so he started to walked past the rossette. He was almost completely past her when something grabbed onto his sleeve. He spun around, only to be immediatly hugged by Sakura. It wasn't a hug of lust or anything of the sort. It was the type of hug a little girl might give her father or brother. Once the initial shock past, Kakashi hugged her back. "Sakura, what's gotten into you?" He asked.

Sakura sniffed and pulled back, pushing the papers she had been holding onto his chest. "The white one is for everyone. Give the pink one to Sasuke. Don't open either until the time is right." She said before reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Before he could say anything she turned on a dime and bolted down the halls, disspearing within seconds.

"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered. He didn't know exactly what had just happened, but he knew one thing; She was NOT going to to check on a sick kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lights of the castle were begining to fade away as she ran further from it- and everything she loved dearly. Sakura pulled the shinobi winter cape tighter around her in an attempt to keep warm in the middle of a christmas snowfall. Though the sterminded look in her eyes masked it well, she was terrified. Terrified of where she was going, terrified on who she would see there, terrified of what she would find, terrified of the feelings she would cause her loved ones to have.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sakura leaned back against the cold stone wall, watching from around the corner as Hermione and Ginny entered the ball room. She sighed, then turned around and started running toward the place she was being beckonned. She didn't know what it was that was doing it, but her gut was screaming at her, telling her to go to the nearest window. Sakura skidded to a stop once she found the tall glass window she was being beckonned to. I was that that she realized....how stupid she was being. "What am I doing?! There's noth-" She was interupted suddenly by the sound of something flapping in the wind. The kuniochi examined the window closer and found that a small hole was broken into it, and on the other side of the glass was a piece of paper caught in the cracks of the brick. She carefully squeezed her right arm into the hole, grabbed the paper and slowly brought it back, but not before cutting her arm on the broken glass. She hissed in pain, but ignored it for now. Taking in a deep breathe, Sakura opened the letter._

_**Dear Sakura-chan,**_

_**I say, you certainly have gorwn into a beautiful woman from the last time I saw you. You tried to kill me, remember? Well, that's all behind me now. I want to be friends. And friends play games, I hope you'll play mine. You see darling, I am a powerful man. Powerful enough to track down a poor defensless girl who had seemed to have lost her memory. Poor girl must have fallen on her head. I think you'll like her. She has short auburn hair, deep brown eyes and she looks just like you. Peculiar isn't it? Now, be a good little kunoichi and come and visit her. And maybe while you're here, we can play a little...game.**_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Sakura had immediatly known what it meant. _'Hey, I want to kill you, so I found your cousin and I'm going to kill her unless you turn yourself in.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Your _WIACB'z_ has just been TWISTED!!! Review..unless you want me to wait another three months before updated -evil laughter-**


	14. Letters

**A/N: I'm actually updating? IT'S A FREAKING MIRACLE!!!**

**XXXXXX**

_**RECAP**_

_"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! I love, christmas, I love balls, I love my dress, I love-"_

_"Sasuke." Hermionie interupted with a cocky smirk._

_"Th-that's a BIG thing to say..." Sakura said, stopping her parade to focus her attention on fighting her tomato red blush_.

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Damn it, where is she?" He asked, clearly trying to sound irritated while he was worried._

_"Relax Teme, she's probably just fixing her hair or something girly like that." Naruto replied from his seat on the stop of the railing._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"I was...just on my way, but I decided to check up on a kid in the hospital wing that I had helped out. He's still sick, so I'm going to go check it out." She explained calmly, trying to hide her right, bandaged arm behind her. She reached for it and pull her long green glove higher, trying to hide it._

_"Alright." He said, not 100% convinced. Still though, whatever it was he was sure it wasn't his buisness, so he started to walked past the rossette. He was almost completely past her when something grabbed onto his sleeve. He spun around, only to be immediatly hugged by Sakura. It wasn't a hug of lust or anything of the sort. It was the type of hug a little girl might give her father or brother. Once the initial shock past, Kakashi hugged her back. "Sakura, what's gotten into you?" He asked._

_Sakura sniffed and pulled back, pushing the papers she had been holding onto his chest. "The white one is for everyone. Give the pink one to Sasuke. Don't open either until the time is right." She said before reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Before he could say anything she turned on a dime and bolted down the halls, disappearing within seconds._

_"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered. He didn't know exactly what had just happened, but he knew one thing; She was NOT going to to check on a sick kid._

_XXXXX_

_Sakura had immediatly known what it meant. **'Hey, I want to kill you, so I found your cousin and I'm going to kill her unless you turn yourself in.'**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura climbed higher and high up the snowy mountain, net yet high enough to need a pick-axe. The snow storm whipped fiercly around her, making it harder and harder to walk with each step she ntok. It was almost as if the wind was trying to tell her to turn back. But she simply couldn't. Sure, it was foolish to beleive simple note implying that her cousin was alive, but when you are as close as they were, you'd go too.

But even though she was doing this for Rin, all she could think about was Sasuke. Hopefully the letter...

Sakura's thoughts were cut off by a sudden presence...make that presences. And they weren't friendly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

If Sasuke paced anymore, he would wear a hole in the floor. It had been hours since Hermione and Ginny had arrive, saying Sakura said she'd be late; he didn't think she meant THIS late. The Uchiha looked away from the staircase and sighed in aggravation. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny were all dancing, Naruto was at the buffet table, and Kakashi sat at the table near by, reading, and Itachi sat across from him, pretending to sleep. Nothing of any value was happening, so he continued his previous activity.

Naruto, having finished his raid on the buffet, walked over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan's been a while..." He said, munching on a gingerbread cookie.

"No shit, Sherlock." He growled.

"Well, should we go look for her?"

"I-"

A sudden far off explosion cut them off, followed by a violent earth quake. The students all stopped what they were doing and screamed in surprise._ 'It's always at the ball, isn't it?' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted, trying to save what was left of his collapsed mountain of food.

Itachi and Kakashi were both on thier feet instantly. The silver hairred nin wore a troubled expression. He had a foreboding feeling all night, even before his encounter with Sakura. At first, he thought perhaps she was taking so long because the child's condition was more serious than she thought, but now he was certain that she hadn't gone to see to a sick kid. The Shinobi stepped forward, about to speak to his former students, when he was cut off by a paniced feeling washing over him. The somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard a young girl screaming;

"Let go of me!"

Flashes of a pink haired girl fighting a large group of mysterious cloaked figure raced through the back of his mind. The pictures were shaken and blurry, but he could see her being knocked out, and stuffed in a bag. Then, just as suddenly as the images appeared, they stopped. Kakashi grunted and brought a hand up to his covered eye.

"Sakura's in trouble." He managed through the ache in his eye.

"What? How do you know?" Sasuke asked urgantly.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to warn the- hey!" He called after the blonde ninja who was already on his way towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Guys, Sakura's in trouble. Think you could hold the fort down if we left?" Naruto asked.

"What? O-Of course, but what happened?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Naruto answered, solomley before turning and running back to his fellow shinobi. "Hold down the fort! We'll back back as soon as we can!" He called over his shoulder. When he arrived back at the table he was met with the sight of Kakashi in pain, Sasuke looking anxious as hell and Itachi looking ready for anything.

"Alright, we need to get up that mountain and FAST." Kakashi grunted once his spliting headache subsided.

"But they didn't kill Sakura on sight, who ever they are. Which means that they want her alive. We need to be cautious about this." Itachi commented.

"There's only one person I know who would have any clue about this." Sasuke said, almost growling as he disappeared before they're eyes. Naruto sighed, then ran after him, knowing exactly where he was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke burst through the doors to the Gryffindoor common room, immediately appearing in front of Mortel, who was laying across the couch in deep slumber. He roughly grabbed the front of Mortel's shirt, yanking him up, eye to eye. "Where is Sakura?!" He demanded, the fires of hell threatening the boy from behind Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Wh-what? What's happened to Miss Sakura?!" Mortel asked, slightl;y frightened.

"Like hell you don't know! Where have they taken her?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted, throwing him across the room.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room/

"Don't defend him Naruto, he was in on it all!"

"Sasuke, he doesn't know anything! If he was, he would have left a long time ago!" Naruto tried to reason, putting himself between the enraged Uchiha and the wizard.

Sasuke tried to get past him, lunging at Mortal, but Naruto was faster, and pinned him against the wall. "Calm down! Acting like this won't save Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke struggled for a few more moments before giving up and slumping against the wall. "Damn it..." He muttered, running a hand through his raven locks.

It was then that Itachi and Kakashi came running in. "Everyone wait." Kakashi ordered. "Sakura found me in the halls before she left and-"

"You saw her?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Because she lied to me. Do you think I would have let her leave?" Kakashi said sternly. "Anyway, she gave me these two envelopes. One for everyone, and one for you, Sasuke." He handed the pink envelope to Sasuke, while opening the white one and laying it across the table for everyone to read.

_'My friends,_

_I'm so sorry. That's the first thing I have to say. I'm sorry for everything that has happened, is happening and will happen. I found a letter on my way to the ball, from Orochimaru and Voldemort. They have Rin. They'll kill her if I don't go. I had to do it, she's family. So please, forgive me. You would do it too if you were in my situation. _

_Yes, I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm prepared, though I'm not going down without a fight. But just in case something goes wrong, and...I don't come back, I wrote this letter, to tell you everything I've ever wanted to say to you._

_Itachi. Now, I've only really known you for a few months, but I can already tell you really are a great person who went through a lot in life. But it's made you stronger, like someone else I know. You care about Sasuke a lot, and you're always ready to help, even if you are a big tease. Try to warm up a bit, okay? You've gained my respect._

_Kakashi-sensei. I know you're technically not my sensei anymore, but old habits die hard. You've always been so amazing to me, reassuring me when I was sad, helping me with my kekegenkai, making me laugh, you've become the father in our odd little family. And even more, you were great to Rin. She use to tel me about you all the time you know. I could tell she really loved you. _

_Naruto. I don't even know where to start with you. You are truly one of the best people I have ever met. It seems like nothing can ever get you down, and if something manages to, you're always right back on your feet, heading towards your dreams and being a big baka. But that's what I love about you. You're like a brother to me; annoying as hell, but also my best friend._

_Please, keep all this in your hearts, remember me smiling and laughing, exaclty how you want me to be, and not by what you're about to possibly see. _

_I love you all,_

_Sakura Haruno.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, Yeah, I was short, I gave a cliffie after over a 5 month absents, but hey, I'm ME. What did you expect? Anyway, now that I'm back into my groove, I'll try to finish this, 'Before the Dawn' and 'Easier to Run' A.S.A.P, because I already know what my next story is. It's called 'Camp Shikon' for the Inuyasha fans out there. Me like :3**


	15. Think of me

**A/N: Alright, something short and sweet out of pure guilt. I've finally got an ending! I LOVE ITTTT!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The last thing she thought of was Sasuke.

The first thing she thought of was Rin.

It was like her very presence brought her to her senses. Her eyes suddenly shot open, blurry for a moment, then resting on a woman in her late twenties. The short, clean cut auburn hair from her memories was replaced with long, uncontrollable waves. The kind, sparkling eyes that use to smile at her when she was down, well, those were still the same. Sakura never took her eyes off her her, as she slowly pushed herself off of the coo, stone floor.

"R-Rin-nee-san…." She whispered.

Rin nodded, tears prickling on her lashes. "Sakura-chan…." In a heartbeat, the two girls had their arms around each other, one moment making up for lost years. Rin pulled back her eyes sweeping over her younger cousin's form. "Oh Sakura, look at you! You're so beautiful….and you've got boobs!"

Sakura blushed, suddenly very shy. "Rin…cut it out!"

"I'm sorry, it's just….wait…" Rin's head shot to the bars of the cell their were in. Sakura only just noticed the strong bars, enforced with chakra resistant seals. Footsteps slowly patted their way. Rin's aura flared in angry, meaning only one thing…

"Ah, what a beautiful reunion. Dear cousins, meeting again after all these years. A thank you would be nice." None other than Orochimaru sneared.

Rin spat at his shoes. "Go to hell."

"Hm, already been there." He hissed. The Sanin turned his attention to the rossete beside her. "Why, it's nice to see you awake Sakura-chan. I do hope you're feeling alright." Sakura didn't respond, only glared up at him, showing her defiance. "The better you're feeling, the stronger the power you must wield- the power I will soon posses."

"Over your dead body!" Rin shouted before Sakura had the chance to retort.

"We'll see whose dead body it will be." He grinned, his long, slimy purple tongue licking his lips in anticipation as he turned and began to walk away.

When his presence faded away, Sakura turned back to Rin. "Have you been here all these years?" She asked seriously.

Rin sighed sadly. "No. I was kept in a container of liquid that kept me alive for most of the time. I was brought here three years ago. I guess he was….waiting to have you too." She whispered.

"Oh Rin, I'm sorry." Sakura gasped. Three years ago, when they had first defeated Orochimaru and Voldemort. If they had only searched the mountain a little more, they might've found her.

"Don't worry. This is no time for sorry. We have to find a way to get you out of here." She smiled with a determined gaze.

"But, what about you?" Sakura asked urgently, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

Rin, once again, simply smiled the way she always did. "I'm not going anywhere. I tried escaping once before, when I first got here but…" She gestured too her legs, which lay limp at her side. She then lifted the back of her raggy prison shirt. A large, dirty scar stretched across her lower back. Realization dawning, Sakura gasped. "They cut a nerve in my spine. I can't move my legs, Sakura."

"Oh my god…." Sakura cried, tears now freely falling down her face. As a medical ninja, even she knew that not much could be done for her. "But, I can't just leave you here."

"If you carry me, I'll only slow you down." Rin reasoned.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi-sensei are coming. I know they probably are by now. They'll help us. But I'm not leaving you here. What if they kill you for helping me escape?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei? As in Kakashi Hatake?" She asked.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, he ended up becoming my sensei as a genin, and my squad leader now. In fact, he helped me with a lot of our kekegenkai's jutsu."

Rin leaned back on the wall behind her. "Kakashi, who woulda thought he'd be a sensei."

"He was pretty though, but he did a good job in the end. Even if we were screwed up on the way." She giggled.

Rin remained silent, letting everything soak in, the quirk in her lips playing off her amusement. "So, he's coming?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

"You know, the fact that we're two girls trapped in some bad guy's lair while the guys are on their way to save us is **totally** sexist."

"Ain't life funny that way?"

And both of them knew, it was a long shot for them to get out of his alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat, far away from the others, in the small cave they had set up camp in. He had been dead set against stopping to camp, but the rest had insisted that it was too dangerous to be lurking around here at night, and they needed their energy for the battle that was looming over their heads. He knew that was true, but still, he couldn't help but be pissed. Here they were sitting around a nice warm campfire, while Sakura could be hurt somewhere, or even worse…..he refused to think about that.

And it was bad enough that the entire scene was far too familiar. Sitting in a cave, the snow blowing in the night outside, even the fact that he was worrying about Sakura brought unwanted nostalgia.

"Hey man, you okay?" Naruto asked,. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke hadn't noticed him approaching. It could have been Orochimaru for all he knew.

"Hn." The raven haired ANBU replied, turning his head.

Taking the subtle invitation, even if it wasn't, Naruto took a seat beside the Uchiha. "You know we'll find her."

"Yeah…." Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his dark locks.

"Come on Sasuke, snap out of it! Worrying won't get you anywhere, what you need to be doing right now is sitting with the rest of us, eating and resting so you will have the strength to get her back." Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't do anything without worrying about her! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe! I'm suffocating…" He trailed off.

"Hence the snap out of it part." Naruto grinned, trying to lift his best friend's spirits. "Listen, try to think about life after this mission, when we're all safe and sound. Even that bit of hope might help."

Sasuke paused, secretly trying it out in him mind. The dobe was right. A night spent laying on the grass, staring at the sky with Sakura beside him suddenly gave him an appetite and lulled him towards sleep. He smiled, a rare thing, but special. "Thanks dobe."

Naruto stood up. "No problem teme." He laughed as he began to walk away. The blonde suddenly stopped, pausing a moment before turning around to face the Uchiha with a serious, yet wry expression. "You know I'd take a hit for you any day, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke shocked for a moment before smirking his reply. "Same here."

Naruto nodded, then began to make his way over to the fire where Itachi and Kakashi waited. Sasuke remained in his place for a while longer, thinking about the conversation her just had with the usually goofy knuckle head_. 'When did the baka become so smart?' _He asked himself.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, producing a pink envelope. With a sudden urge to read it, he ripped it open.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one._

_And we did._

_Think of me when you here that song._

_I'll love you forever._

_Sakura._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LULZ, I know what's gonna happen and you dooonnntttttt :3**


	16. Haitus was a lie : D

KAY REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THIS WAS ON HAITUS? I LIED.

So, the short lived haitus was really just to give me more time to think about what I was gonna do. I've decided that I'm going to start updating this one, alone with 'The Fall' and get it finished. Once that's done, I'm going to go over it and redo some of the suck-y chapters, so that it doesn't disgrae one of my favourite finished stories : D So, uh, yeah, peace out~


End file.
